


Promise me

by A_luo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_luo/pseuds/A_luo
Summary: 埋在黑暗里的荣耀，愧于说出口的情感，不能信守的承诺，无法与你一起抵达的将来，所有的任性都会付出代价，每一场偶然都是必然，飞蛾扑火般的坚持都会以最惨烈的方式涅槃。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *HP Paro 斯莱特林柚x格兰芬多天，同龄，战后
> 
> *霍格沃茨→亚洲魔法部（私设）
> 
> 看有很多小伙伴不了解这个我就简单介绍下。
> 
> Harry Potter简称HP，霍格沃茨、魔法部、食死徒，了解三个基本元素，剩下是私设。
> 
> *荣耀属于他们，OOC属于我，《Harry Potter》属于J.K罗琳女士，瞎扯属于我。

1.

 

天刚刚黑下，羽生像往常一样回到小公寓中，他的公寓不大，胜在离工作部门近，不用幻影移形走路也就十分钟，即使两室一厅在香港这个城市也贵得吓人，要不是工作关系羽生情愿回到自己的家乡去住着小别墅，每天干些喜欢的事情，不然回到霍格沃茨教书也是不错的选择。

 

感觉今天工作量太大，收拾东西的时候臂骨都生疼，羽生疲惫的神色甚至没来得及收起，在见到巴巴站在门口的人后立刻变成了冷淡，他戴着棕色皮手套的手滞留在门把上，没有拧开，而是客客气气地问：“你今天过来是有事吗？”

 

第22次，第22次进行这样的对话。

 

不速之客是一位黑头发黑眼睛的青年，从霍格沃茨毕业后他进入了魔法部，从少年长成青年，脸部的轮廓越发明朗，是非常典型的亚洲面孔，他身形修长，穿着巫师们最常穿的黑色长外套，领子外翻露出红色的内里，手上空空，同样戴着黑色皮手套却露出一对细而白的手腕，只是很小的一截，让人忍不住想更贪婪地往里看去，至于那双笔直修长的腿被包裹在黑色的修身裤里，蹬着一双与其余地方不太搭配的、带点闪的马丁靴，一闪一闪仿佛炫耀着主人调皮的心性。

 

调皮到恶劣，从骨子里透出来的自我，羽生心想。

 

而此刻青年只是微微低头，黑色的刘海耷拉在额间，低沉的声音显得又轻又软，“最近食死徒的动作好像变得频繁了。”

 

羽生做了个不置可否的神色，打开门就要进去，“下班时间就不要讨论公事了吧。”

 

“等等，”青年急切地抬起头，把羽生的门抵住，“那换个话题。”

 

“博洋君，”羽生回过头，平和而客气地说：“如果有重要的事就一次性说完，我还要赶着吃饭。”

 

很明显青年被那三个字刺痛，连肩膀都微微缩了一下，露出失落的表情，羽生看到心里有微妙的痛快，好像之前累积的痛和怒能从身体里稍微释放一点。但是很快的，金博洋又重新抬起头来，认真地问：“你是出去吃还是在家做？”

 

羽生想说和你无关吧，一句刺人的话都要到嘴边又咽下去，这太不符合自己的风格了，即使面对这个人，即使面对这个人，他也应该是客观理智的，而不是见到他就失去冷静，“在家做。”

 

“你今天看起来很累，”博洋站直了身体，似乎因为紧张有些结巴，“我……我最近在磨练厨艺，你要不要尝试下？”

 

羽生很想一口回绝，但触及青年带点哀求和希冀的目光，又无法说出口，只能沉默地松开手掉头往里走，得到默许的博洋立刻跟进屋，像个小孩子一样好奇地东看西看，仿佛第一次来这里似的——实际上他已经以各种借口进来了好几次，即使这样他的动作还是很拘谨，“打扰了……我需要换鞋吗？”

 

羽生说：“一次性拖鞋在下层鞋柜里。”

 

博洋下意识摸了摸口袋，想起什么，迎上羽生审视一样的目光不好意思地笑了一下，走到鞋柜去把拖鞋拿出来换上，“今天会议都说了什么？”

 

羽生：“……你开会的时候又迟到了吗？”

 

“我没迟到，”博洋不服气反驳道：“我不小心睡着了。”

 

这个人到底为什么能这么理直气壮说出这句话的？

 

羽生对此已经没有什么想法了，从冰箱里拿出昨天买的龙利鱼，正准备处理就被博洋接过去，“我来吧，做鱼我可拿手了。”

 

羽生也懒得和他争，回到沙发上疲惫地躺下，抬手遮住自己的眼睛，微微张开的指缝有光透入，侧脸看过去就能见到青年在厨房里动作利索地处理着鱼，表情专注而认真，仿佛回到了在霍格沃茨无忧无虑的时光。

 

羽生只觉得脑袋又隐隐痛起来，破碎的记忆碎片慢慢浮现，重新拼凑，变得完整。脑海里是他们第一次在舞会上邀请对方跳舞，博洋还带着婴儿肥，一笑就露出明显的虎牙，显得稚嫩又少年气，那时他们已经非常熟稔了，但当着人多的时候少年就显得分外不好意思，喝一口自己给他的南瓜汁都差点被呛到，像只受惊的仓鼠，更别说当时自己走过去主动拉住了他的手，“天天可以陪我跳一支舞吗？”

 

六年级，羽生黑发黑眸，西装笔挺，灰绿交间的领带，还穿着斯莱特林特有的长袍，伸出手时宽大的衣袖展开，露出墨绿色的内里，是个再标致不过的斯莱特林少年。

 

金博洋吓得都要结巴了，“羽、羽羽羽生……”

 

看对方发窘羽生越发开心，笑着凑过去亲了他一口，甜的，是草莓奶油蛋糕的味道。

 

他当时只觉得自己要当主动的一方，想把这个宝贝小心翼翼护在怀里，想让全校的人都知道这是他护着的人，但他不知道他喜欢的人不是无害的仓鼠，而是尚未露出獠牙的老虎，也不需要任何一个人来护着，因为他的背景和实力从一开始就可以超越很多人，甚至包括自己。

 

斯莱特林的人要护着格兰芬多，多奇怪的一件事。

 

少年泛红的耳尖被模糊，仿佛只是一个短暂甜美的梦境，羽生被惊醒，睁眼就看到博洋正在旁边目不转睛盯着他看，见羽生突然睁眼他也被吓了一跳，后退了一步，“呃……饭好了。”

 

羽生疲惫地坐起来，忍住脑袋针扎一样的疼痛，突然出声：“我们谈一下吧。”

 

金博洋条件反射地回：“吃完饭再说。”

 

羽生：“……”

 

“你试一下昂，”青年不自觉用出撒娇的语调，“吃过的人都说好吃。”

 

羽生却突然笑了一下，顺着问了一句，“谁吃过？”

 

金博洋正准备认真地数，见羽生的脸色不对又不敢继续下去，小声说：“就几个，都是你认识的。”

 

羽生不说话，站起来走到餐桌旁坐下，看着让人食指大动的食物，抬起眼，“不过来一起吃吗？”

 

博洋一愣，攥了攥拳走过去，在羽生对面坐下，看着他拿银色的刀叉叉了块鲜美的鱼肉，放进嘴里安静地咀嚼。

 

以往他一定会笑得弯起眼睛夸赞“天天超厉害，很好吃”的。

 

现在他只是平静地吃着，仿佛面对的是餐厅里的一道佳肴，再好吃也不会露出那样的笑容开心地去夸赞。

 

博洋低头飞快地眨了一下眼，拿起了刀叉。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

亚洲魔法部的日常是看各司们的鸡飞狗跳。

 

因为亚洲分部在香港，一个寸土比寸金贵上十倍的地方，最初建立时部长没办法，只能层层深挖，占得基地面积不大却层数却是欧洲魔法部的两倍，足足地下二十层，要不是加了空间魔法进行折叠转换，估计这里会成为第一个糊穿地心的魔法部。

 

司长们每天都焦头烂额，抓捕逃犯的抓捕逃犯，逮小动物的逮小动物，审判的审判，忙得幻影移形出现后在短短十几米的走廊都要一路小跑，掀飞不少人的羊皮纸，后面追着一连串会自动书写的笔记本，但是仔细听他们的抱怨和吐槽就知道他们只是习惯这个节奏了——为了看起来很忙。

 

“干，又没有拿到魁地奇的入场券”、“你们看了上周新上映的麻瓜电影没，为什么魔女永远骑着扫帚不会显得很蠢吗”、“你才蠢你全家都蠢”、“今天想吃炸鸡，说实话魔法部什么时候也成立一个外卖派送队”、“魔法部的美食够你吃一年不重花样你bb什么”、“但是人家今天就是想吃炸鸡啊”……诸如此类的对话再正常不过，但是巫师们这么闲聊着手上的动作也飞快，该送通知书送通知书该分配任务分配任务，只要他们回到自己的办公桌坐下，就立刻进入挺尸模式一动不动，表情安详，然后进入挺尸闲聊模式。

 

“你昨天又跑去堵羽生了？”金杨好不容易闲下来陷入柔软温暖的沙发椅，转头就见到坐在自己书桌上晃着长腿的金博洋，“每次见完他都如丧考妣。”

 

金博洋正拿着金杨从麻瓜世界带来的菜谱认真翻开，顺带把一份文件甩到金杨桌面，“最终报告书，我啥时候能恢复身份啊？”

 

“随时啊，”自从得知自家老铁用五年时间配合傲罗部队端掉了一个很棘手的食死徒残党，金杨对他刮目相看，“然后你打算怎样，加入傲罗派遣队吗？”

 

金博洋从书里抬起脑袋一脸茫然，“派遣队是不是……要到处飞的那个？”

 

“可以环球旅行嘛，多好。”

 

金博洋抓了抓脑袋使劲回忆，“最近他们去哪里了来着？”

 

金杨说：“非洲。”

 

金博洋：“……”

 

“这么闲看菜谱讨好你家那位，不如出去磨炼磨炼，”金杨甩出一张申请表，放缓声音，“你这件事刚过去没多久，出去散散心吧，回来我们就都处理好了。”

 

“我考虑下吧，”博洋也不客气，把表收起来，很酷地拉上衣领，“走了，周末来我家吃饭？我娘老念叨着你。”

 

金杨：“……你是没勾搭成隔壁那位拿我来转移火力吧，别赞，要脸。”

 

博洋笑了一下，低头匆匆离开了办公室，一只脚迈出门那瞬间刮起一阵风，人就不见了。

 

幻影移形随手拈来，明明两年前还是个要依靠飞路粉的小屁孩啊。金杨一边笑一边想着，翻开那个报告，忍不住沉沉叹口气。

 

那边看着一个身影幻影移形走了，织田信成啧啧收回视线，惆怅道：“我也想像隔壁那么酷出门就幻影移形啊。”

 

明明每次都是傲罗办公室那群眼高于顶的人疯狂耍帅然后丢下一堆烂摊子不管，要自己司去挨个收拾，凭什么最后最大的功劳都落到执行司那边啊，收拾烂摊子的人才是最累最吐血的好吗？战斗力强了不起哦？就可以出办公室门就幻影移形哦？

 

“我记得你用过一次，”羽生正低头看着手里的文件，手里的鹅毛笔唰唰唰，字迹漂亮有力，他写完后才补充：“然后吐了。”

 

织田恼羞成怒，“我这是不习惯用，不习惯！”瞥见羽生手边多出两盒东西，包装简直是两个极端，一个是紫粉点缀的蛋糕盒还冒出甜甜的香气，另一个是蓝色的包装像是被人随手一裹再用胶带胡乱贴上去的，织田痛心疾首，“你又勾搭了我们司哪个妹子！居然还有人送小蛋糕！”

 

在亚洲魔法部的羽生结弦算得上是一个传奇，以优异的成绩毕业于霍格沃茨的斯莱特林学院，又担任过院队的找球手，带领斯莱特林拿下三连霸，人长得好看性格也不差，从进学院开始就吸引了无数女生的青睐，到了亚洲魔法部以自身能力迅速坐稳了魔法事故和灾害司的偶发逆转事件小组的组长后，这种情况更甚，要不是羽生很明确摆明“请不要送我东西”，小礼物估计用不了一周就把羽生的办公桌淹没。

 

“你吃就给你了。”羽生一边读着文件一边把蛋糕盒往前推了推。

 

“我是那种糟蹋妹子心意的人吗，既然是亲手做的你就应该吃下去！”

 

羽生说：“她说我也可以给别人吃。”

 

这种人真是活该单身一辈子。织田内心腹诽着，却对那个丑不拉几的礼物燃起了好奇心，刚伸手还没碰到，羽生就察觉到什么抬起头来面无表情把他望着，仿佛织田敢去拆，他就把手里的鹅毛笔飞过去在他手背上戳个洞。

 

……明明少年时期笑得像个没心没肺的家伙怎么现在变成了这幅德行。

 

织田迅速缩回手，“……心上人的东西？

”

羽生看了那个礼物盒一眼，“不是。”

 

“这么丑的包装出现了好几次了吧，里面是什么啊？”织田好奇得不行，“每次都不让我碰，自己也不拆。”

 

顿了几秒，黑发的青年把那个礼物盒接过来，像是无法直视一样迅速把它丢进了最下方的抽屉深处，然后拉上抽屉。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

自从一年前傲罗办公室在东京把食死徒的集结地一锅端了后，亚洲魔法部的执行司就忙得如天上的流星雨，魔法部里每天都有傲罗咻咻幻影移形往外跑，去收拾抱头鼠窜的残党。在这样的忙碌下魔法事故和灾害司首当其冲，不得不跟在执行司后面擦屁股，而负荷量最大的是羽生带领的事件小组，几乎隔三差五要出去和那群来去如风的傲罗打照面，傲罗们也从一开始的客气有加万分不好意思到万分厚脸皮甩下烂摊子就跑，等羽生他们到了现场，就只有一道道幻影移形和风中的“交给你司了么么哒”，试图卖萌过关，然而在某一次他们过于丧心病狂导致现场过于惨烈又没人乐意去照顾烂摊子时，傲罗办公室当时在场的执行队的队长高桥大浦直接被面无表情的青年拦了下来，而且是幻影移形到一半……被轻描淡写截了下来，当时只见一闪二闪，高桥就被羽生给按住了肩膀一脸风中凌乱，像是捣蛋后想要偷跑结果被抓回来的坏小孩。

 

先不说那次羽生到底和高桥说了什么，傲罗们都震惊以高桥大浦傲罗办公室一组组长并且快要成为司长候补人的实力，居然被实战经验少他许多的羽生给半途截胡，并且那次谈话后执行队就收敛了许多，至少不会搞得像个凶杀现场，临走前也能帮忙清理就尽量清理一些，大大减轻了羽生所在小组的负担，由此可见……啊，不愧是霍格沃茨出来的人，这种实力和魄力要是进了执行司十年内一定可以稳坐司长的位置吧。

 

所以，羽生结弦为什么不去执行司呢？以他的成绩和能力进入傲罗办公室不是手到擒来的事吗？

 

织田信成压低了声音一脸神秘地说：“因为他喜欢的人在我们部门啊。”

 

围过来的女同事们纷纷投射出八卦光波，然后转头去看不远处随手把残垣复原的羽生，青年黑发如墨，精瘦有力的身体裹在黑色的长风衣里，戴着棕色羊皮手套，握着魔杖，划出的弧度流畅而漂亮，比起巫师他更像是个指挥家，碎石在他的指挥下乖乖归为原位，长风衣的衣角也因为碎石高速移动带起的风被刮起，露出笔直修长的双腿，再往下是带点磨损的中腰黑色皮靴，看起来干净利落，像块被遗落的美玉。

 

组长在完成任务的时候真的很赏心悦目啊。

 

女同事纷纷感慨，对传说中那位“羽生喜欢的人”既嫉妒又羡慕：能被羽生喜欢上，一定是被梅林亲吻过的幸运儿吧。

 

“真的很累人啊，”穿着深蓝色中裙的浅田真央痛苦地揉着胳膊，从不远处走回来，白色的靴子沾了点灰尘，“最近傲罗办公室的动静也太大了吧，居然让这么多目击者看到……光是消除麻瓜的记忆就很麻烦了。”

 

浅田是记忆注销指挥部的副部长，本来过了在外四处奔波执行任务的年纪，在办公室里安心批改下文件，喝喝花茶看看书就好，但因为最近任务量巨大，她也不得不亲自出动，即使将近三十，她也依旧年轻得如同一个天真烂漫的少女，单眼皮看起来可亲又甜美。

 

“浅田小姐，”织田却看到了浅田手里的一个透明水晶球，因为好奇眼睛兴奋得发亮，“这个是隔壁送来的新道具吗？”

 

因为浅田真央本身的亲和力和威信，和隔壁的执行司关系不错，还收获了一群迷妹迷弟，时常把研究出来的神奇的小道具给副部长大人做实验，这次难得见浅田出动，手里还拿着个类似高科技的水晶球，织田燃起了熊熊的八卦之心。

 

“哦这个，是探测器啦，不过不是很准确，”浅田笑眯眯把水晶球举到面前，“因为经过的麻瓜都要被注销记忆，这个球可以看出他们是否被施了遗忘咒。”

 

已经完成自己任务的同事们纷纷感慨起来，挨个挨个拿着水晶球来看，转了一圈还调侃“恭喜你没有被施遗忘咒”，嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团，直至最后一个少女兴奋地捧着水晶球，转头就碰上迎面回来的羽生。

 

然后水晶球里突然冒出气泡一样沸腾的气体，灰蒙蒙的像是麻瓜世界的尘埃，因为之前从来没有发生过这种情况，所有人的笑声都像是被施了咒立停一样瞬间停止了。

 

水晶球对敬爱的羽生组长起了反应。

 

检测是否施展了遗忘咒的水晶球对偶发逆转事件小组的组长羽生结弦起了反应。

 

这、这这这？

 

织田看在眼里惊在心里，内心疯狂喊着“这个信息量也太巨大了吧到底怎么回事啊”，同事们也露出了惊疑不定的神色，反倒是浅田“哎呀”一声，疑惑道：“是坏了吗，之前没有出现过这个颜色呢。”

 

一脸搞不清楚状态的羽生低头看了下水晶球，再次看向浅田时嘴角就带了笑意，“傲罗那边的新道具？”

 

“对啊，”浅田走上去，接过水晶球晃了晃仔细观察着，里面的颜色立刻消失了，变成一开始一样的澄澈透明，“果然坏了……不过没关系啦，就是个临时小道具。”说着笑看了羽生一眼，“你是不是故意的，吓坏小朋友了哦，再说有反应水晶球里的颜色也是冰蓝色而不是灰色啊。”

 

羽生不说话，盯着水晶球看了几秒，直至水晶球里又翻腾出了冰蓝色，他的笑意才从眉眼弯弯的眼底溢了出来，带了小孩子的调皮和顽劣，于是组员们纷纷松口气，七嘴八舌说着“真是吓死我们了”、“还以为我们的组长被调包了啊啊啊”、“好过分！又恶作剧”，气氛又变得轻松起来。

 

魔法事故和灾害司的日常就是看羽生结弦组长调戏他的组员们。

 

这次的事故是食死徒残党和傲罗的争斗，范围之大波及了整个沙田区，牺牲了两个傲罗，最夸张的是在大街小巷里兜兜转转能看到不少食死徒的尸体，小组们的成员忙得叫苦不迭，直至快要天黑才把战场收拾干净，羽生看在大家都这么辛苦的份上和上级汇报给组员放三天假，组员幸福得泪流满面一直念叨“感谢羽生结弦大人”。

 

于是等羽生回到自己的公寓，看到了一如既往守在门口的金博洋，还没准备酝酿着第23次相同的对话，青年已经抬起头来，忍不住抱怨道：“好晚啊，灾害司的任务量这么大的吗？”

 

羽生心想这个人一有空就蹲在自家门口，难道任务完成了就没有别的工作要忙了吗？他怎么不记得傲罗办公室有他这么闲。

 

这么想着，这一次羽生没有让博洋进去，而是重复了前两天说过的话，感觉这几天所有的压力压下来已经不堪重负了，思绪都是混沌的，“我们谈一下。”

 

这次家门口都没得进就要摊牌，博洋听到忐忑起来，双手交叠放在前面，不安地看着羽生。

 

“以后你不要再来了，”羽生说完这句话心情好像放松了，缓和下语气，“我不知道你怎么知道我的住址，你再这样我只能搬走。”

 

“等、等等，”博洋一着急就向前了一步，差点撞到羽生怀里，他看到羽生避如蛇蝎般地迅速后退一步，眼里露出警惕，整个人如同有冰水兜头泼下，身体都僵住了，想起之前发生的事才小心地后退一小步，小声说：“我平时可以和你联系吗？”

 

羽生也意识到自己反应过激，刚才的举动仿佛让对方所有的勇气都如同气球被针戳中一样噗一下没有了，不自然地侧了侧头，没有说话。

 

“你、你不能这样，”金博洋委屈极了，面对这个人他就是委屈，却不知道要怎么发泄，憋着一口气感觉要把自己撑炸，“我有认真反思自己的……你总得给我个机会吧？”

 

羽生冷淡地打断，“当时你有给过我机会吗？”

 

青年被噎住，不知所措地站在原地。

 

与其说是是否“给过机会”，倒不如说完全没有考虑这个选择，而是一意孤行这么做了，连和自己商量、让自己辩驳的可能都没有。这么想着心脏的刺痛变得绵长，羽生侧过脸瞥着博洋，眼角微微勾起，眼睛里毫无笑意，带了三分的嘲讽，还有七分是明明确确的、让博洋看了忍不住发抖的恨意，像一把出鞘的武士刀一样咄咄逼人，“你给过我机会么？

 

“——对我施一忘皆空的时候。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

本着有空间不利用会很浪费的原则，亚洲魔法部的地下六层至九层其实是一家小型的巫师医院，虽然规模及不上圣芒戈，但也有大量的人手和先进的治疗技术，这几天傲罗和食死徒的冲突逐渐平息，医院相对于前一周也没有那么多人，甚至有些空荡荡。

 

“我就在想，会不会在这里碰到你，”今天浅田换了一件白色的及膝衣裙，微卷的黑发垂落到腰间，红金色的腰带把腰束起，白色镶着珍珠的粗跟鞋显得俏皮而优雅，她拿着一束红玫瑰站在一直坐在走廊里发呆的青年面前，像以前一样，无论发生什么都笑盈盈的，“羽生君。”

 

和恬静可爱的浅田比起来，羽生显得狼狈多了，大汗淋漓不说，简直像刚从水里捞出来，汗水不但打湿了额发，还一直不停地顺着脸颊到下巴滴落，他的脸此刻白得吓人，唇早已失去了所有的血色，漆黑的瞳孔努力聚焦又逐渐涣散，像是没办法控制住自己了，过了很长时间才让痉挛的手平静下来，抬头安静地和浅田打了个招呼。

 

“大浦这两天不舒服住院，我来看他，”解释了自己会在这里的原因，浅田继续刚才的话题，“之前就怀疑Orser说接受后遗症治疗的人是你，直至看到水晶球才确定下来。”

 

一忘皆空在某种程度上也算是一种不可饶恕咒，尤其是对于巫师界的人来说，就像是开了一点缝隙的潘多拉魔盒，只是打开了一点点，记忆就如同烟花一样膨胀开，控制不好还会有很严重的后遗症。

 

作为魔法事故和灾害司的主要负责人之一，居然是遗忘咒的受害人，说出去真的充满戏剧性。

 

等呕吐感过去了，羽生低声说：“谢谢你帮我掩护。”

 

“是谁做的呢？”浅田轻轻叹口气，认真地说：“我帮你去教训他。”

 

浅田的表情太认真，羽生仰起后脑勺深呼吸口气，笑着呛咳出声，摆摆手显然是不想回答。

 

这个人……明明刚才痛苦到说不出话了，还能笑得跟没事人一样。

 

费力地攀住墙把整个身体支撑起，羽生闭上眼睛，站着休息了几秒，脸色好了一点，才稳住自己慢慢沿着走廊迈开步子，像蹒跚学步的孩子踉跄着往外走。

 

等青年的身影在走廊的尽头消失不见，浅田才察觉到什么把脑袋扭向另一方，看到不知何时站在阴影里、快要成雕塑的青年，对方也没想到浅田这么快就发现他，吃惊地看了她一眼，微微弯腰敬意后，拉上领子挡住自己的脸，转身，空间被无形的力量扭曲，把他卷了进去。

 

这么年轻就能把幻影移形用得这么好的傲罗……好像没见过呢。

 

羽生想起他和金博洋第一次打招呼的时候。

 

他一直知道斯莱特林和格兰芬多是水火不容的存在，因此对隔壁餐桌那个笑出虎牙的少年只是远远望着，并未想要特别去靠近，直至三年级的夏天，他以一种强悍而迅猛的姿态驰骋在魁地奇的球场上，像敏捷的猎豹，把金飞贼牢牢握在了手里，举起金飞贼时的眼神凌厉无比，和平时见到样子的判若两人。

 

是个很有天赋的格兰芬多啊。

 

羽生当时想。

 

如果没有因为扯掉挂在学校后庭花园里的树上的红黄相间的格兰芬多围巾，大概也不会从树上掉落一个睡得一头呆毛的格兰芬多，睡眼惺忪的样子像一只掉进蜂蜜罐子里的小黄熊，让人忍不住想抱抱他。

 

之后听羽生描述时博洋不解地问：“小黄熊是谁？”

 

羽生笑起来，“就是一只熊。”

 

见博洋还是茫然，羽生又放轻声音很温柔地说：“我很喜欢的一只熊。”

 

就是没想到一扯围巾就打开了奇怪的开关，让一只小黄熊掉落下来。

 

当然金博洋摔下来的时候并没有出现王子接住公主的浪漫，而是直接砸到了羽生怀里，导致双双进了校医室躺了一天，还喝下了无比恶心的恢复剂，面对一脸懊恼茫然的格兰芬多，羽生躺在病床上反而笑得很开心，“博洋，我知道你。”

 

斯莱特林的少年主动跨过那道横沟，伸出手去。

 

“你的黑魔法防御术一直是全校第一。”

 

还是个，非常出色的魁地奇找球手。

 

和混血的羽生不同，金博洋出身于双巫师血统，从小就接触了巫师界的各种东西，年纪小小就掌握了不少魔咒，加上家族的势力，在学校里没少被讨好，少年心性的他在格兰芬多混得如鱼得水，走到哪里都一大票朋友，和羽生是完全的两个极端。

 

结果那个看似和谁都能打成一片的格兰芬多耳尖都红了，嘟囔了一句低头猛卷自己的围巾，面对被树枝勾坏的线团露出懊恼的神色，羽生看得好笑，把自己灰绿相间的围巾展开，一圈一圈围在对方的脖颈上，快要把博洋的半张脸都挡住。

 

结果少年费力地伸长了脖子，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己，“你周末会去霍格莫德吗？”

 

“会的，”羽生说：“我喜欢蜂蜜公爵的糖果。”

 

“嗯，”少年的声音软而糯，奶白的脸看起来像一块散发着香气的蓝莓乳酪，“我也是。”

 

羽生停下手里的动作看着他，少年把手放在自己脖子的围巾上，深吸口气想说什么，结果半天没说出来，露出沮丧的表情。

 

比想象中……还要容易害羞啊。

 

羽生觉得好笑，盘起双腿故意坐直了目不转睛盯着博洋瞧，甚至带了点鼓励的性质，搞得后者更加不好意思了，几乎要把脑袋都埋进围巾里，最后像被逼急了的兔子一样抬起眼睛，说话磕磕巴巴，“那周末我可以和你一起霍格莫德吗我、我也很喜欢糖果，蜂蜜公爵的。”

 

少年漆黑的眼睛里带着一种莫名的决心，好像说出这句话就已经尽了最大的努力。

 

羽生当时不明白博洋为什么说这句话都要鼓起莫大的勇气，他没有多加思考就爽快答应下来，“好啊。”

 

现在想想，他鼓起的勇气和决心，是在挣扎吧。

 

挣扎是否要把自己拖入那样的深渊，一不小心，就会万劫不复。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

三天的假期，第一天治疗，第二天就有组员按捺不住了，蠢蠢欲动想来个小型聚会，来一场突如其来的狂欢。羽生本来没有兴趣，但实在不想每次回到家都被某个人堵着，看在织田信成就差没死皮赖脸打滚撒泼的份上，就答应下来。

……说好的只是小组聚会呢。

耳边是摇滚热辣的舞曲，摇晃着啤酒杯里的金色液体，羽生看到坐在附近窃窃私语的几个女人似乎是隔壁司的，突然有种悲怆之感：偶发事件组的吸引力已经弱到需要诳自己出去撑场子了吗？

织田刚嗨完回来一屁股坐在羽生旁边，见到酒保端上来的饮料眼睛都比以往大了几分，“你他妈这是……点了牛奶吗？”

羽生放下别人给点的啤酒杯，端起牛奶喝了一口，“我对酒精过敏。”

织田：“……”

正不知道如何吐槽，旁边的议论声突然变大，织田看向门口，不爽道：“啧，傲罗办公室那群人最近也很闲嘛。”

承担了魔法部主要攻击力的傲罗办公室说起来比较复杂，光是派遣队就有五支，主要在日中韩活动，执行任务的小队也有好几支，时不时打散重组，但执行队长都是有资历的傲罗，比如高桥大浦，比如陈伟群，比如戈米沙，也有新星的表现让人刮目相看，比如车俊焕和宇野昌磨，还有最近从俄罗斯跑过来说要交流学习的梅德韦杰娃。

平时随便拎出个人来都是大杀器的存在，如今一下子出现了好几个，穿着便服优哉游哉进了酒吧，还和熟人们打着招呼，看起来也像是来放松休息的。

“说回来梅娃也是毕业于霍格沃茨的吧，”织田信成注意到棕发姑娘频频往羽生这边看，带了点兴趣，“你们算校友？看起来好冷淡啊。”

“她是格兰芬多的，小我几届，”羽生拿着牛奶向那边打招呼，得到了小姑娘大大的笑容才笑着转回吧台，“平时不怎么见到。”

“从霍格沃茨出来到亚洲魔法部的人……好像都进了傲罗办公室啊？”织田仔细想了想，“你当初为什么选择进我们司？明明实力这么强。”

一想到之前羽生轻描淡写把前辈高桥大浦给按住，织田就暗笑到肚子疼。

“实力强不一定就要当傲罗，”大概是被酒吧的气氛影响，没有喝醉也微醺，羽生手肘抵着吧台支成起自己的脑袋，笑得微微眯起眼睛，“我见过更厉害的……他现在也不是傲罗啊。”

“比新星一代还厉害？”见羽生点头，织田意识到什么，无声比了个“卧底”的口型，羽生只是笑，没有否认，织田顿时对羽生口里说的那个人刮目相看，“哇那真的……毕竟没有傲罗这一层光环保护，也没有组队，无论发生了什么都要靠自己吧，而且，”织田犹豫一下，“获得的荣耀永远不能摆到明面上来，你朋友很厉害。”

羽生说：“不是朋友。”

织田：“哈？”

黑发的青年却不再说了，把牛奶杯推开，长腿一迈就走入了在起舞的人群中，开始随着音乐尽情舞动，墨发墨眼，与麦色的皮肤形成鲜明对比的、淡粉色的唇，抬手抚发再从脖颈滑下，眼角微勾，每一个动作充满力量，极尽撩人，让人血脉贲张。几乎没有人见过一向清冷的人会有这样的一面，口哨、尖叫和掌声交杂响起，收敛的目光开始变得肆无忌惮。

不停有手伸出来想抓住羽生，想给他一个火辣辣的吻或者贴胸的拥抱，都被羽生不动声色一一避开，一路滑到舞池边刚好一曲终了，青年被一个纤细的身影扑倒刚好坠入阴影中，所有人都停留在他那一曲舞的惊艳里回不过神，新的舞曲响起，戈米沙跳上了吧台脱下外套，于是人们的注意力又被吸引过去，开始新一轮的律动。

羽生被这个陌生的少年扑倒时就有点想笑，但还是体贴地接稳了他顺势躲到阴影里，刚好旁边是卫生间，两个人纠缠着推开了门又把门踢上，只不过这么迫不及待把唇凑上来……这节奏有点太快吧？

还没想好是直接来个昏昏倒地还是一忘皆空，少年已经被一个人恶狠狠拉开，羽生对上那个人充满怒火的眼睛更想笑了，于是就靠着单间门笑得几乎要弯下腰，门外的音乐有些吵人，大概是昨天才做完治疗今天不休息就跑出来，脑膜开始嗡嗡轰鸣，羽生笑够了擦去眼角不存在的泪水，还是若无其事弯起眼睛，直至被掉头回来的博洋拎起领子压到墙上，他觉得有趣，加了一句，“你把他弄到哪里去了？”

说着其中一个单间传来拍门声，羽生看过去，门把被卡了一个扫帚。

“不愧是，”声音里是毫不掩饰的赞赏，在博洋耳朵里听来就是十二分的嘲讽了，羽生说：“动作比当初对我施咒的时候快多了。”

博洋今天穿了黑色的连帽卫衣，牛仔裤把他的腿衬得笔直修长，像个麻瓜世界里的大学生。他压着羽生气得声音都颤抖了，一直以来他都是小心翼翼而顺从的，如今像是撕破了面具，变回了格兰芬多的小狮子，因为领地被侵犯而露出了爪牙，“你故意的。”

“就算我故意的，”羽生愉快地回答：“你有什么立场生气呢？”

博洋气势汹汹，委屈得嗓子都哑了，“明明我才有资格这么对你做！”

羽生歪着脑袋思考了一下，眼底的惊奇毫不掩饰，好像今天才知道这件事似的，“是吗？”

金博洋的回答是毫不犹豫咬上羽生的嘴唇，他的冲撞力有点大，虎牙磕到羽生的下唇生疼，博洋却不管不顾继续攻略城池，吮住羽生的舌头，努力去纠缠挑逗，发出暧昧的水声，尝到牛奶的味道，羽生却任由他为所欲为，直至外面传来敲门声“怎么锁了啊”，才让博洋猛地清醒，后退了一点剧烈喘息着，抬头看到羽生平静的眼神如同被冰水泼下。

他咬住唇，突然觉得羞耻极了，自己像发情的野兽一样想求欢，对方无动于衷地看着自己丑态百出。

“不继续吗？”嘴唇被咬出了血，羽生却若无其事擦去，沾了血的嘴唇显得更加艳丽，“还是你的吻和你的身份一样不能见光呢？”

博洋眼神一黯，突然觉得鼻酸，有太多的话想说，有太多的话想争辩，然而面对这个人却什么都说不出来，最终他沉默地松开羽生，转身踉跄几步走到门口，带着孤注一掷的决心想把锁打开，却被抓住手腕按回了墙壁，羽生叹息着，把博洋的连衣帽拉上遮住他的脸，只露出形状美好的、微张的嘴唇，唇因为刚才的吻显得饱满富有光泽，“天天。”

门因为魔咒应声而开，博洋下意识想垂下脸，却被羽生掰住下巴俯身吻下来，那一刻博洋的脑袋被炸开，眼睛因为被连衣帽挡住什么都看不见，只能闻见那个人洗衣粉的香气，还有嘴里牛奶的甜香。

他想念了两年的、想念得发狂的人的身体。

进了卫生间的几个巫师看到这一个劲爆的场面都惊呆了，倒抽口凉气忙道歉又退了出去，还很贴心把门关上。

抬手从博洋的脖颈沿着脊椎一寸寸往下，最后揉捏着博洋被牛仔裤勾勒得挺翘的臀部，羽生轻轻啃咬着博洋的喉结，对方发出甜腻的呻吟，整个人几乎要瘫软在自己怀里，羽生低声唤：“天天。”

“呜嗯……什、什么？”金博洋的脑袋成一团浆糊，被动地跟着羽生的节奏喘息，抬头只能看到那个人难得温柔的神色。

“没什么，”羽生看着博洋泛红的眼角，吻下去，“就是想喊下你。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

 

发现金博洋的身份其实非常偶然。

 

他们在霍格沃茨七年级时曾经遭受过一次食死徒的袭击，四个学院团结起来和教师们联手把食死徒赶出了学校，同时还是造成了不少人的受伤。

 

虽然担心，但羽生对自家那位还是很有信心的，从三楼的走廊带领低年级的穿过，听到学弟学妹们的惊呼，羽生抽空往窗口下看了一眼，发现少年挥舞着魔杖指挥自己的守护神在魔咒里穿梭，是一只憨厚无比的熊。

 

看起来特别凶。

 

一个学妹好奇地喃喃：“我怎么记得博洋学长的守护神是一只松鼠……”她抬头望见羽生学长眉梢间止不住的笑意，觉得更疑惑了。

 

那一学期特别混乱，好不容易学校重新开放，羽生穿梭在伤员中有些焦急，直至他闯进了一个房间，错愕地看到博洋如同被人审判一样站在中间，被烧毁的格兰芬多礼服显得陈旧破烂，露出一截白皙的手臂，斑驳的伤痕和礼服深红色的内里对比鲜明，手臂上面是再明显不过的黑魔标记。

 

是黑魔标记。

 

周围除了麦格校长，都是羽生不认识的人，他们看到羽生显然也很吃惊，而博洋一直面无表情站着，仿佛现在这个冷漠而坚定的人才是最原本的他，之前的纯粹、笑起来傻乎乎的那个少年是他的伪装。

 

结果羽生被询问是否知道金博洋是霍格沃茨的叛徒。

 

这是什么烂问题？

 

麦格校长说：“学校的入口是他打开的。”

 

羽生被噎住了，最终什么也没回答就被请了出去，他在外面等了很久，人来人往，而那道大门一直紧紧闭着，直至天黑，格兰芬多的少年拖着疲惫的步伐从房间里出来，一眼看到了累得站着都快要睡着的羽生。

 

而羽生的第一个动作是脱下自己的外袍罩在自己身上，第一句话是，“我相信博洋。

 

“你是我们这边的卧底吧。”

 

不是询问，不是疑问，而是最简单的陈述，以至于让金博洋的眼眶一下子就红起来，他拉紧了羽生给自己的外袍，闷声不吭就往外走，羽生跟上去，两个人一路到了学校的长廊，正值冬季，下起了鹅毛大雪，空旷而冰凉，只有寥寥几盏嫩黄色的灯在一片风雪中闪着朦胧而微弱的光。

 

霍格沃茨已经很久没下过这么大的雪了。

 

金博洋最先停下来，“羽生。”他没有回头，垂在两侧的双手紧紧握拳，声音沙哑地继续说：“我需要一个……没那么相信我的人，怀疑我，揭发我，把我赶出学校，好让我去到食死徒那边。”

 

羽生心里有不详的预感，“什么意思？”

 

“你太厉害了，”少年转过身来，抓抓脑袋，脸上是无奈得要死的神色，“我根本骗不过你……要是你肯去亚洲魔法部就好了，气死陈巍他们。”

 

虽然语气里带着释然，但少年的表情看起来太痛苦了，像是要把整个世界都撕裂的那种痛苦，痛苦得快要死掉的那种绝望，羽生不知道他到底经历了什么，只觉得心脏发疼，他毫不犹豫走过去，伸出双臂把少年揽住，“不要怕，我会一直陪着你的啊。

 

“无论发生什么我都会陪在天天身边。”

 

少年顿了一下，颤抖着伸出双手回抱住羽生，把脑袋埋在他怀里。羽生心疼得不得了，忙着安抚的他没有注意到少年手里的魔杖。

 

少年重新抬头时已经是满脸的泪痕，紧绷的情绪像是痛苦得不能自己了，他眼睛眨也不眨地看着羽生，小声地说：“对不起，”他直直看着羽生的眼睛又说了一次，“羽生，对不起。”

 

对不起把你牵扯了进来，对不起你这么相信我，对不起我接下来做的一切一切。

 

所有的任性都该付出应有的代价。

 

羽生还没反应过来，冰冷的杖尖已经轻轻抵住他的后脖颈，少年的眼底是莹白色的光，他颤抖着声音念出，“Obliviate.”

 

他看着对方漂亮的眼睛里布满了震惊和愤怒，眼神逐渐恍惚、涣散，然后缓缓垂下眼睑，沉重而温暖的身体压向自己，柔软的额发蹭到自己脖颈，呼吸轻缓，像是睡着了。

 

像是做了一场美梦。

 

博洋紧紧抱住睡着的羽生，终于忍不住哽咽出声。

 

他都做了什么啊。

 

博洋想。

 

那么好、那么好的一个人，当初为什么要把他牵扯进来。

 

“有喜欢的人不要让我知道，”吸吸鼻子，博洋声音沙哑地说：“不要让我看到你和别的人亲吻，不要让我看到你抱着其他人，我老小气了，会记仇很久的。”

 

可不可以不要忘了我？

 

“不要老熬夜，不要挑食，不要为了魁地奇训练不顾自己的身体。”

 

我们做个约定好吗，我会拼了命回来，如果你还没有喜欢的人，如果你能原谅我，我一定会回到你身边，无论以什么样的方式。

 

“羽生……羽生结弦。”

 

只有你睡着时，我才有勇气说出来的话。

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

答应我，以后也要过得开开心心的啊。

 

“再见。”

 

——再见。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

 

博洋醒来的时候阳光正好。

 

怎么被带回公寓里也记不清，极其混乱的一夜，两个人像发情的兽一样互相撕咬纠缠，被进入的时候攀上快感的巅峰，最后筋疲力尽睡去，结果醒来的时候博洋发现自己的身体被清理得干干净净，干净舒爽地蜷缩在被阳光晒得温暖的被窝里，感觉不要太好。

 

而且被子里都是羽生的味道，感觉不要更好。

 

就是腰很疼，不，全身都很疼。

 

博洋龇牙咧嘴地揉着腰，随便抓了两件衣服套身上就走出房间，一眼看见羽生正在餐桌旁安静地咀嚼着吐司，他抬头，“早上好，博洋。”

 

昨晚还叫自己“天天”来着。

 

博洋有点不太适应，也摸不清羽生现在是个什么态度，有些局促地在羽生对面坐下，然后手里被塞了吐司片，羽生问：“你要吃煎鸡蛋和培根吗？”

 

博洋摇摇头，咬了一口吐司，偷偷抬眼打量着羽生。后者看起来气色不错，吃吐司的样子像一只慢条斯理舔着爪子的猫，博洋想起昨天瞥见的、羽生腹部上的疤痕，脱口道：“你身上的伤怎么弄的？”

 

羽生的动作顿了顿，“你呢。”

 

博洋不解。

 

羽生喝了一口牛奶，“你身上的伤怎么来的？”

 

“就……战斗的时候留下的。”

 

羽生说：“我也一样。”

 

骗人。博洋的脑海里立刻闪过这两个字，他有些不甘心，绞尽脑汁想着要怎么撬开羽生的嘴，羽生已经吃完了早餐，“我要出去一趟，你离开的时候记得把门锁上。”

 

“你去哪里？”博洋条件反射，“我也去。”

 

羽生穿上黑色的运动服，看起来更像个外出慢跑的年轻人，“医院。”

 

博洋住了嘴惊疑不定地看着羽生，后者仿佛明白他在想什么，微微眯起眼睛，“不是你想的那个原因。”

 

也确实不像，看他表情要是自己说出口他估计能身体力行再把自己办一次。博洋依旧坚持，“我也去。”

 

羽生也懒得劝他，反正治疗的时候是全程封闭，他再能耐也不能幻影移形到治疗室里去。

 

果然到了医院羽生跟着医生进去就把博洋关在了门外，青年碰了一鼻子灰也无可奈何，干脆坐在走廊里的座椅上耐心地等着。

 

浅田第二次见到金博洋就是这么个场景：青年的头发被压得有点乱，但黑漆漆的，蓬松得可爱，皮肤奶白得要反光，双腿明明很长却蜷缩起来像是无处安放，双手抱臂微微缩着，脑袋一点一点像一只睡得正香的榛睡鼠。

 

睡相乖得有点过分吧。

 

只是浅田还没走近，青年就迅速清醒过来，刚才的动作……是要掏魔杖吗？

 

浅田停下脚步，刚好保持在不被攻击的距离，“今天羽生君也过来治疗了吗？”

 

博洋警惕地看着她，抿嘴没有说话。

 

浅田指了指博洋身边的座位，“介意我坐在这里吗？”

 

过了很久，青年才微微让开了位置，表示默许。

 

“你比我想象中还要厉害啊，上一次我看到的人是你吧，”坐下，双腿并拢侧摆着，把手里的保温杯转了转，浅田露出笑容，“不愧是霍格沃茨出来的孩子。”

 

博洋还是不说话。

 

“我很小就和羽生君认识了，他像弟弟一样，小时候还没像现在这么……内敛，有人欺负他还是我反击回去，”浅田笑着，转头好奇地问：“羽生君在学校里是什么样的呢？”

 

沉默了几秒，青年低声说：“很耀眼。”

 

没想到对方会用这三个字来形容，浅田有些愣住了。

 

青年总算扭头看她，浅田发现对方的眼睛非常非常吸引人，纯粹得如同没有任何杂质的美玉，清浅、明亮，平和而诚恳，“他是梅林给霍格沃茨的一份礼物。”

 

也是梅林给我的一份礼物。

 

“聪明、博学、正直、勇敢，”想起在霍格沃茨的时光，斯莱特林的少年仿佛就在眼前，博洋垂下眼睛，笑出的虎牙若隐若现，“他在学校的时候，比任何人想象的都要出名，因为刚入学的新生一下子就知道他，很多人喜欢他，男生女生都有。

 

“成绩很优秀，平均成绩是O，魁地奇也很厉害，是十年以来最有天赋的找球手。”

 

“对人也很温柔，很爱笑，即使不是级长，在四大学院他是同年级中最受欢迎的人。”

 

浅田从怔愣变得若有所思，眉眼含笑看着博洋一点一点数完，后者见浅田的笑容才意识到自己说太多了，抿抿嘴。

 

“嗯，是我认识的羽生君呢，”浅田垂下眼，轻轻抚摸着保温杯，说：“羽生君小时候的梦想是当一名傲罗。”

 

这个倒是第一次听说。博洋坐直身体认真地听着。

 

“他是个非常细腻又非常敏感的人，又有很严重的强迫症，”浅田的语气变得轻松起来，“什么都要争第一，什么都要做到最好，所以那一次他放假回来，跟我说‘有个叫博洋金的男生很厉害’，我才第一次知道你。”

 

“他应该单指其中一科的成绩吧，我擅长那科是因为从小就练，”至于其他成绩就很惨不忍睹了，亏羽生能这么夸自己，博洋说：“羽生才厉害，我们院里十个姑娘有九个喜欢他。”

 

浅田笑起来，博洋才发现羽生笑的样子和她有一点点像，“太夸张了吧。”

 

不是夸张，是那个人对周围的都不太关心，要是他哪天细心点观察周围会发现，自己每天差点被羡慕又嫉妒的目光给戳好几个洞。

 

“羽生他，”内心做了深呼吸，气氛变得压迫，博洋紧紧盯着浅田温和的面容，“为什么没有当傲罗？”

 

浅田的脸上浮现出惊讶，她思索了几秒，好像不知道要如何开口，最后才轻轻说：“亚洲魔法部和另外几个不一样，招收傲罗除了实力、成绩和经验外，还要考虑到一个很重要的事情，只要涉及到……”

 

浅田还没说完，就被博洋轻轻打断，她甚至不知道如何形容这个青年的情绪变化，好像一瞬间，他的声音就以一种灭顶的姿态，被盛满了愤怒和痛楚，夹杂着迷茫后的恍然和哀鸣，要把他的嗓音撕扯成碎片，“我知道。”

 

我知道的，我再清楚不过那是什么。

 

“——是不可饶恕咒。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不可饶恕咒 HP中的黑魔法，分别为"Imperio"（魂魄出窍）、"Crucio"（钻心剜骨）、"Avada Kedavra"（阿瓦达索命）。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

 

羽生觉得刚刚从窒息的海岸爬上来，嫌弃地扯了扯已经不知道是湿透了多少次的衣服，他咕哝了一句咒语，稍微清理了一下，感觉衣服重新变得干燥柔软，才从病床上坐起。

 

“今天醒来用的时间比想象中长，”Orser正在旁边看着报纸，上面的傲罗笑眯眯地拿着勋章，小声和同伴交流着什么，Orser抖了抖报纸从中抬起头，“还有什么需要重新梳理的吗？”

 

羽生捏了捏快成一团浆糊的脑袋，里面的记忆被重新梳理过，变得清晰，“没有了。”

 

Orser的眼睛里带了点戏谑，“明知道治疗中会有什么风险还要继续，你是第一个熬下来的人。”

 

羽生笑了笑，“那要谢谢你。”

 

Orser不再继续，只是说：“如果有什么需要可以随时来找我。”

 

“我会的。”

 

“还有，记忆才全部梳理过来，你的情绪还不够稳，很容易受到最后找回的记忆的影响，”Orser在羽生离开前补充一句，“不要意气用事。”

 

羽生收拾好出去见到博洋呆呆地坐着，兀自出神不知道在想什么，魔法部的设计师很人性化，即使是地下也用魔法把外面的阳光折射进来，在洁白的地板上拖出长而清晰的光影，博洋就笼罩在这样的光影下，随着太阳的倾斜他的眉眼要逐渐沉在阴影里。

 

羽生突然有些心慌，他想伸出手去唤青年的名字，结果后者已经率先站起来，往自己靠近几步，声音恍惚得如从天而降。

 

“是谁做的？”

 

羽生皱眉，“你说什——”

 

“是谁对你用的不可饶恕咒？！”

 

询问被失控的反问打断，羽生被青年突然爆发的情绪惊到，吃惊地睁大眼睛，下意识后退一步。博洋却逼上来扯住了羽生的衣服，“腹部上的伤是他们留下的——对吗？”

 

下一秒羽生抽出魔杖顺势拽住博洋的手腕，两个人如同一道闪电一样消失在医院的走廊中。

 

两个人回到公寓时博洋还在挣扎，咬牙发狠的表情像和自己过不去的小狮子，羽生松开他的手，清楚瞒下去也没有意义，只觉得很疲惫，“谁告诉你这件事的？”

 

博洋咬了咬牙，脸颊的肌肉都绷紧了，“他们找到你了？为什么还是找上你，明明我已经……”

 

“对啊，”轻声打断青年的话，羽生笑起来，越笑越大声，像是不能自控了，“明明你已经用了一忘皆空了。

 

“——明明我已经全部忘掉了，为什么还是要被强行记起来？”

 

羽生轻而薄的嘴唇里吐出的话像最锋利的刀，博洋脸色瞬间惨白，堪堪撑住了餐桌才站稳了。

 

笑声慢慢停下来，羽生揉揉太阳穴，觉得自从这个家伙闯进生活里，情绪就和过山车一样，他倦倦地说：“刚好我今天疗程结束，你想问什么就一次性问清楚吧。”

 

“后遗症治疗是除了一忘皆空还有……不可饶恕咒的后遗症吗，”抖了抖嘴唇，博洋小声地问：“你都想起来了？”

 

羽生说：“全部。

 

“不过之前记起的顺序一直很混乱，要把它整理好。”

 

“现在我都记起来了，你要怎么办呢？”羽生看着博洋，缓慢地问：“要对我再用一次一忘皆空吗？”

 

“我不会，”博洋立刻急了，“我说过我不会再对你用……”

 

“如果那时在霍格沃茨你这么和我保证，”羽生又一次打断博洋的话，安静地说：“我会相信你吧，毫不犹豫相信你，而且会很高兴，因为你也选择相信我。”

 

博洋说不出话。

 

“说难听一点，强暴犯说自己不会再强暴别人，会有人相信吗？”说着，从博洋的内口袋里轻松地抽出他的魔杖，小心地抓起博洋的手，不顾他的挣扎让他把自己的魔杖握住，然后缓缓指向自己的胸口，羽生说：“博洋君，你只有一次机会哦。”

 

博洋眼睛都红了，拼命要抽回自己的手，奈何对方力气太大，纹丝不动，“羽生结弦！”

 

“如果是因为不可饶恕咒的事愧疚，那博洋君一开始的方向就错了，”羽生放轻声音，“什么也不说把一个人最珍贵的东西拿走，是多不可原谅的事情。”

 

那样的珍贵之物，是我大步前进的动力，你凭什么把它夺走？

 

而我为此遭受剧烈的痛苦时，连依仗它撑下来的资格也没有，因为无论怎么回忆，无论怎么在脑海里搜索，也只是一片空白，空无得让人发狂。

 

“念出来啊，”羽生强硬地按住博洋的手，几乎要把他㧜入怀里，“这不是你的擅长吗？然后我就会再次忘掉一切，什么都不会记得，霍格沃茨和你一起的时光，你的身份，不可饶恕咒受到的痛苦，会再一次、全部忘得干干净净，我会找到喜欢的人，拥有一个美满的家庭，度过美好的一生，你也不用害怕我会被牵扯进来，不会背负着愧疚走下去。”

 

不对，这段话不对。博洋急得快哭了，“你他妈先给我放手！”

 

然而羽生的面容冷漠得几乎残酷，他凑到博洋耳边，轻声说：“这一次我把选择权交给你。

 

“最后一次。Obliviate，要念出来吗？”

 

听到那个词博洋彻底僵住，呆呆地看着羽生，然后拼命咬着牙，瞬间失去了所有力气一样捂住脸缓缓蹲下去，魔杖摔落在地，他的肩膀颤抖着，像个小孩子一样哽咽得泣不成声，即使哭也压抑着声音，像是把巨大的悲伤一点一点吞进去，在绝望的边缘缓慢崩溃。

 

羽生怔怔地松开手，看着眼前这个人跪坐在地上哭得一塌糊涂，眨了眨眼才发现有什么从眼眶里滑落，慌乱地屈起手指去拭，是温热的液体。

 

为什么自己也哭了？

 

他低头看着哭得浑身颤抖的青年，看到他头顶上小小的发旋，呆毛因为哭的动作太大一颤一颤的，有什么情绪涌上来，快要喷发，最终他叹口气也跟着蹲下去，伸出双手去擦博洋的湿漉漉的睫毛和眼角，“知道了吗？以后不可以对重要的人这么做。

 

“如果遇到喜欢的人，不可以再做这种事，不要把他变得和我一样。”

 

博洋想一把揪住羽生的衣领却哭得没有力气，只能咬牙切齿地呜咽，“什么叫不要和你一样——”

 

羽生没有解释，只是低声说：“对不起。”

 

怎么可能不理解羽生在说什么，博洋只是摇摇头，捂住脸，泪水从指缝流出，滴落。羽生从来没发现这个人会有这么多的眼泪，可他现在只有深深的无力和无奈。

 

对不起。

 

因为我已经没有办法把信任交予你了啊。

 

没有互相交予信任的人要怎么走下去，要怎么一起抵达共同期待的未来？

 

“天天，答应我，”用手背抹去博洋脸颊上的泪水，羽生轻轻道：“你会找到比我更好的人，会找到个愿意交付信任给你的人，你会过得很好很好，对吗？”

 

博洋拼命摇头，他很想给眼前这个人一拳说我只把自己的信任给过你，他一直这么努力想要去靠近，想要拼命去弥补，为此承诺再也不在他面前用魔法，甚至不再拿出魔杖，而搞砸的就是搞砸了，有时候无论多拼命多努力，都没有办法去挽救回来。

 

不是什么事情都可以说原谅。

 

信任就像是一张纸，揉碎了再抚平怎么可能没有折痕？两个人都知道这一点，羽生太清楚金博洋想要的是什么，也太清楚他自己真的没办法给予，所以才说这样的话，好让自己彻底死心。

 

可是这能怪他吗，明明把他最纯粹的信任粉碎的人，让他付出惨痛代价的人，是自己啊。

 

但是，不可以再相信我一次吗？一次就好，就相信我一次——

 

透过泪水去看羽生期待的面容，把无数的话咽下，博洋用一种细微到几乎没办法观察到的幅度摇头，沙哑着声音说：“我做不到。”

 

所有的任性都会付出代价。

 

可是这一次我不会再欺骗你了，做不到的事情我不会再答应。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 遗忘咒可以用魔法强行想起来，看运气，要完全想起来得请实力强大的巫师，老伏【伏地魔】（贯穿主角学校生涯的超级大反派）或者老邓【邓布利多】（伏地魔唯一惧怕的巫师）那个级别的，二位都仙逝了歇歇吧。不过就算把全部记忆挖出来人也得废，比如这位。羽生当时只是斯莱特林的一个学生，没有威胁不会也不能把他怎么样的，敲打一两次挖不出什么就放了，不过被羽生抓住机会把天天给他的遗忘咒破了而已。
> 
>  
> 
> 谁能想到他能从不可饶恕咒中熬过来，成为亚洲部的最强傲罗【剧透】。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

 

羽生望着桌上的手机发呆。

 

金博洋离开了，临走前还是红着眼睛给自己留了一部手机，问他：“我不再是以巫师的身份，是以麻瓜的身份和你成为……朋友，你会相信我吗？”

 

羽生实在不想承认他对电子仪器这一类不在行，大概是青年眼里的期待太明显，他最终还是颔首把手机留了下来，不然每次博洋联系不上他都费时费力在门口等，让人过意不去。

 

应该拒绝的。羽生想。

 

拒绝就意味着彻底地斩断，应该拒绝的，可是语言机能仿佛不受控制，说不出拒绝的话。

 

在羽生面前博洋确实注意着不再用魔法，生活里随便几个魔咒可以解决的小便利他要稍微费点儿劲才能做到，变得越来越像个普通的麻瓜，现在为了保持联系甚至用上了手机，简直不像是纯血统出生的巫师，羽生知道对方在想什么，也看到他在小心翼翼弥补两个人之间的裂痕。

 

但是有些事的转折需要契机，那一个契机有可能下一秒就来到，也有可能永远都不来。

 

日子一天一天过，那部手机很安静，博洋不知道在忙什么，偶尔才有问候或者电话，即使是好久一次的邀请也被羽生找各种借口婉拒了过去，博洋也不失望，下一次照样乐呵呵地问羽生有没有时间出来吃饭。

 

格兰芬多的勇气和热情。 

 

三天的假期如同一个月一样漫长，发生了太多的事，回到魔法部又被新一轮的任务淹没，一天要往外跑三趟，不要说羽生，就连隔壁的傲罗办公室也有点吃不消，不少人选择睡在傲罗办公室，经过就可以看到里面躺尸了一地的诡异现象。

 

结果今天金杨破天荒地敲响了偶发事件逆转小组的办公室，一脸公事公办的神色走了进来，组里的人也不跳了，看着金杨露出了震惊又八卦的表情——这不是、这不是傲罗办公室的后勤部部长么？平时巴不得井水不犯河水，今天吹的什么风？

 

金杨径直走到羽生面前，把一份文件放到桌上，“你的傲罗申请书，恭喜你，通过了。”

 

羽生低头看着那份微微泛黄的纸张半晌，又抬头看着金杨没说话。

 

“因为调查花费了很长时间，”金杨诚恳地说：“你也可以拒绝，但只要你愿意，傲罗办公室随时对你敞开。”

 

这句话对羽生的实力已经是一种莫大的肯定。

 

羽生神色淡淡的，看不出什么情绪，“谢谢你。”

 

等金杨走后织田围着这个申请书一脸好奇宝宝状，像个少女一样眨巴眨巴了眼睛，“你不会去的吧？对吧？你现在的情况体力也吃不消啊。”

 

羽生不是很想回答这个人，刚随手把通过的申请书塞到抽屉里，桌上的手机就嗡嗡震动了一下，想都不用想是谁发来的信息，毕竟是手机里的唯一联系人，有时候简直怀疑对方在自己身上装了个雷达，干什么他都能知道。

 

“你这个手机……”织田也注意到这些天存在感极强的手机，毕竟这个东西出现在羽生手边就像是斯莱特林睡在了格兰芬多的宿舍里，加上通体金色，要不是这一次它震动了织田都以为这只是个摆设物，“女朋友啊？”

 

这个人脑袋里除了男女关系就不能有些别的吗？羽生看也没看就把手机按掉放入口袋里，“我去开会了。”

 

手机震动时青年的表情看起来不像是厌倦，更像是一种挣扎。

 

有时候遗忘是很可怕的东西。

 

不仅仅是记忆，还有情感，即使再浓厚炽烈也会在时间的打磨下一点点消失殆尽，而有一些记忆真的想得发狂也想不起来了，连同澎湃的情感一起被封守在枯城。那些最珍贵的、被自己小心翼翼守护在心底的宝藏，以一种摧古拉朽的姿态被无情夺走，你忘记了，你茫然而执拗地死守空城，你不知道方向，直至有人又用一种残酷的方式逼着你去想起它。

 

即使忘记你还是本能地守住了秘密，以伤痕累累的代价，然后你去正视它，去找回它，你用颤抖的双手把掩埋在泥泞里的宝藏一点一点挖掘出来，却发现比起甜美，它更加象征一种痛苦，嘲笑你的幼稚和轻信，轻描淡写地告诉你一切罪有应得。

 

昔日的珍宝变成了指间沙，等回头，骨子里那个骄傲的斯莱特林少年已经越走越远。

 

把破碎的记忆一点点捡起，你以为可以平静地和过去道别，在罪魁祸首出现的时候所有盔甲都溃不成军。他用一种无辜又可怜的姿态闯入你的生活，小心地道着歉，满怀期待地问可不可以重新开始。

 

他凭什么认为可以重新开始？

 

这么冷静地反问自己，却惊慌地发现除了记忆，一种炽热得可以燃烧自己的情感在血液里缓慢苏醒，流动着、叫嚣着，每一次回想都有一个声音提醒你：你喜欢他。你心悦他。你爱他。

 

你没有选择。

 

这时候羽生倒很希望金博洋能再给他来一次一忘皆空了，他讨厌这种感觉，这种不受控制的、强烈的感情，是属于过去的那个斯莱特林少年，而不是现在魔法司的组长。过去的羽生结弦可以对金博洋说“我相信你”，可以为了他不顾一切，可以肆无忌惮相信自己想相信的事物，但现在的羽生结弦不会。

 

多矛盾，那么拼命把珍贵的记忆拾起来，却发现过去和现在早已分裂开，中间的横沟连金博洋都没有办法填补上。

 

电梯到了魔法会议那一层，羽生走出去，周围是窃窃私语的人群，每个人脸上都露出焦虑或不安的神色， 羽生有些疑惑，关系和他还可以的宇野昌磨正好经过，“她住院了。”

 

羽生一愣，下意识蹙眉。

 

“记忆注销指挥部的副部长浅田前辈，”宇野又进一步解释，“被食死徒袭击了，在医院检查，好像没有大碍。”

 

以浅田真央的实力对付两三个食死徒绰绰有余，如果她都受伤了，说明食死徒的活动是越来越猖獗……或者说临死反扑吗？

 

羽生的脸沉下来，他环顾了一下四周，发现熟悉的傲罗或多或少都显得狼狈，执行队的队长全都不在，车俊焕靠着石柱随时能睡着，梅德韦杰娃的鼻尖蹭上了灰，见到羽生还是打起精神挥舞了下手。

 

“看起来是一场恶战啊，好像不少高层都受到袭击了，”后面跟上的织田唏嘘着，“一定是羽生太强了所以没人把主意打到他头上。”

 

原以为宇野会反驳，没想到对方只是略带不爽地看了织田一眼，没说话。

 

羽生问：“所以金杨君才会把申请批准给我？”

 

“不让你当傲罗本来就引起我们很多人的异议，这次算因祸得福吧，”宇野自嘲了一下，“虽然你已经是组长，但成为傲罗我们的战力会更强……高层算是意识到这一点了。”

 

织田默默给羽生竖了一个大拇指。

 

宇野看起来有些疲惫，声音依旧没有什么波澜，“剩下应该会交给傲罗来收拾。

 

“这算是食死徒最后的反扑了吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三次提到这首歌，我大概是有毒。歌词我也很爱，挺贴合文里的他俩的，不仅仅是指柚子也是指天天，就顺带放上来吧。
> 
> 《Lemon》 米津玄师
> 
> 如果这一切都是梦境该有多好
> 
> 至今仍能与你在梦中相遇
> 
> 如同取回遗忘之物一般
> 
> 细细拂去将回忆覆盖的尘埃
> 
> 最终是你让我懂得了
> 
> 这世间亦有无法挽回的幸福
> 
> 那些未对他人提及过的黑暗往事
> 
> 如果不曾有你的话 它们将永远沉睡在黑暗中
> 
> 我知道这世上一定没有
> 
> 比这更令人难过的事情了
> 
> 那日的悲伤
> 
> 与那日的痛苦
> 
> 连同深爱着这一切的你
> 
> 化作了深深烙印在我心中的
> 
> 苦涩柠檬的香气
> 
> 在雨过天晴前都无法归去
> 
> 时至今日 你仍是我的光芒
> 
> 在黑暗中追寻着你的身影
> 
> 那轮廓至今仍鲜明地刻印于心
> 
> 每当遇到无法承受的苦痛时
> 
> 总是不禁泪如泉涌
> 
> 你都经历过什么
> 
> 又目睹过什么呢
> 
> 脸上浮现着我不曾见过的神情
> 
> 如果你正在什么地方
> 
> 与我一样
> 
> 终日过着以泪洗面的寂寞生活的话
> 
> 就请你将我的一切全部遗忘吧
> 
> 这是我发自内深处唯一的祈愿
> 
> 时至今日 你仍是我的光芒
> 
> 我深深地恋慕着你 甚至超出了我自己的想象
> 
> 自此每当想起你 都如同窒息般痛苦
> 
> 你曾亲密伴我身旁 如今却如烟云般消散
> 
> 唯一能确定的是 我永远都不会将你遗忘
> 
> 那日的悲伤 与那日的痛苦
> 
> 连同深爱着这一切的你
> 
> 化作了深深烙印在我心中的
> 
> 苦涩柠檬的香气
> 
> 在雨过天晴前都无法归去
> 
> 如同被切开的半个柠檬一般
> 
> 时至今日 你仍是我的光芒


	10. Chapter 10

10.

 

浅田真央除了脸色比较苍白，剩下没有大碍。

 

“前两天还劝大浦不要这么拼命，过几年就可以往上走，”浅田无力地笑了一下，像白色的山茶花一样温和，但眉眼间依旧留着坚毅，“现在只想让他辞去傲罗，到我们司帮我打下手也很好啊。”

 

羽生把买好的兰花拿出来，插入床头柜的花瓶里，“他们攻击你了吗？”

 

“嗯，四五个人呢，幸亏人少，我可以逃出来。”浅田想起来还是心有余悸，“感觉他们都不能称之为‘人’了吧……像没有理智的兽，真的很可怕。”

 

见羽生发呆，浅田伸出手在他面前晃了晃，轻声道：“羽生君当初碰到的，就是这些‘人’吗？”

 

羽生回过神，冲浅田扬了下嘴角。

 

浅田的眼里闪过一丝怒意，她想说些什么又忍住了，变成了满满的无奈和痛心。羽生没有注意到这些，刚把花插好又呼啦啦涌进来一群人，都是担心浅田的情况来探望的，羽生干脆在一旁笑着看他们在打闹。

 

病房外有人喊，“羽生君，可以给我几分钟时间吗？”

 

羽生走出去。

 

青年出去那一瞬，被遗落在床头柜上的手机亮起，轻轻震动着，浅田见了伸出手去，看清楚屏幕上的字后笑容慢慢消失，被问起“怎么了”后又立刻笑着说“没什么”，本来想要无视，可是手机不屈不挠震着，她抿抿唇，和朋友们打了个招呼后拿着手机去了病房的洗手间。

 

浅田不知道自己做得对不对，她只是很难过，她一直珍视的、视为弟弟一样的人，要遭受这么多的无妄之灾和非议，明明他什么都没做过，却要因为痛苦不堪的过去离自己的梦想越来越远。

 

总有一个人要为此承担责任。

 

“如果你真的为了羽生君好，”按了接通键，浅田深吸口气，缓缓地说：“可不可以不要再打扰他了。”

 

那边的呼吸停了停。

 

浅田不知道对方在什么地方，只是疑惑于他的安静，相对于这里的病房的喧闹，那边真的太过安静了，甚至能听到风的呼呼声，可是她打算把话说完，就这一次，把想说的都说出来。

 

“你就当我是自说自话，”浅田颤抖着声音，“但作为他的姐姐，我不希望他经受的一切大部分原因都在你，如果他已经放手了，你可不可以也……”

 

可不可以也放过他？

 

然而浅田的话还没说完，那边就传来挂断的嘟嘟声。

 

浅田睁大眼睛，不可置信地瞪着手机屏幕。

 

还没听人说完就挂断电话也——太没礼貌了吧？

 

浅田气结，走出去顺手把手机放回原位，羽生还没回来，浅田越想越生气，觉得自己之前心软一定是被对方人畜无害的外表给骗了，明明看起来——是个很可爱的孩子啊。

 

“浅田姐你是不是拿错手机了啊，你男朋友找你哦。”村上佳菜子把另一部手机递过来，“哇真甜蜜呢，任务结束就立刻报平安。”

 

浅田有点尴尬，又觉得一时间解释不清楚，但周围的人没有察觉哪里不对，都起哄着傲罗与自己司的甜美恋情，浅田拗不过只好接了。

 

聊了一会儿羽生回来，发现都各自聊各自的，浅田还在和她男朋友说话，羽生披上自己的外套抱歉地说着“不好意思我有事要先走了”，刚走出门口又想起什么，急匆匆回头把手机拿起塞回自己的兜里。

 

手机屏幕显示一片空白，并没有未接来电。

 

算是半强迫性地接受了傲罗的任务，最近傲罗办公室忙成一锅粥，羽生对此没有什么异议，比起收拾烂摊子他更倾向于这是另一种挑战，把基本工作都完成得差不多了已经要天黑，他草草收拾了一下就回家，早点睡觉好多休息。

 

羽生没有想到会梦到金博洋。

 

大概一忘皆空太过于强大，在羽生把全部记忆碎片捡起来拼凑好之前，他都没有梦到过青年哪怕是模糊的面容，而这一次，他看到的是金博洋在霍格沃茨的时候，那个孩子气的、明亮的格兰芬多少年。

 

金博洋其实很好看，尤其是穿着校服的样子，他身上有一种纯粹十足的少年气，配上英式的校服就更加明显，打着红金条纹的领带，领带尾巴绣着一只小狮子显得神气十足，白衬衣套着灰色毛衣，挺拔的身躯被裹在巫师袍里，西服裤，下面的黑色皮鞋闪闪发亮。

 

在阳光下他看起来像一只柔软的、毛绒绒的小动物。

 

周围充斥模糊的欢呼和喧闹，绿色、红色、蓝色、黄色逐一飘过，是毕业季吗？

 

那时羽生因为被选为优秀毕业生，典礼中频频被其他人拦住要合照要签名，他逃荒一样逃到学校走廊的小花园里，结果碰到了孤零零站在那里的金博洋。

 

“我是来看我恋人的，”面对羽生“以前好像没见过你”的疑惑，博洋眼角有点红，笑出虎牙，愉快地说：“不过不想被发现，偷偷看一眼就好了。”

 

注意到他拿着一朵紫色的雏菊，颜色鲜艳得像是赫希底里群岛黑龙的眼睛，他却小心翼翼地虚握着背在身后，羽生觉得有趣，“为什么不想被发现？”

 

“完成自己的任务前不方便去见……她。”

 

“啊，”羽生更好奇了，有些遗憾这么可爱的少年为什么之前一直没有碰到，“是想取得成就后再去找她吗？那你要加油啊，荣耀在英国人看来是很重要的东西。”

 

博洋一愣，虎牙更明显了，不自觉地抓抓脑袋，眼睛里的光像被风吹过的篝火，黯淡一瞬后又变得更加炽热明亮，“没有荣耀。”

 

少年说得太笃定、太坦然，羽生听到这句话不知道要怎么往下接，又听到他柔软而坚定的声音。

 

“她就是我的荣耀。”

 

他就是我的荣耀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.一开始真的想把天天分在赫奇帕奇的，但这篇文里他更偏向于格兰芬多。
> 
>  
> 
> 2.赫希底里群岛黑龙的眼睛是紫色的。
> 
>  
> 
> 3.两个人都会英语，相处久了变成中文日文沟通，但那一次天天为了不暴露还是用英文和羽生说话。He is my glory. [你是我无上的荣光] 中式英文天上线，proud和honour不够表达天当时的心情，总觉得太轻了，但日常英语请不要这么说【土下座.jpg】
> 
>  
> 
> 4..天天的花最终没送出去，选择紫色雏菊单纯是觉得紫色很适合羽生，不太清楚花语，我写的时候私心选这个是因为想发颗糖。虽然不是雏菊吧，谁能告诉我那是什么花，有点像紫色康乃馨......


	11. Chapter 11

11.

 

傲罗执行队的队长们鼓足了劲儿，要不是条件不允许他们估计已经把那些伤了自己同伴的食死徒们就地正法，傲罗的精力旺盛导致收尾的灾害司苦不堪言，恨不得给那些打头冲在前面的人来个昏昏倒地。

 

因为人手不够，羽生不得不分饰角色，作为傲罗成为一部分攻击力，作为偶发事件逆转小组的组长收尾，因此参与作战一条龙走下来，凌厉干脆的作战风格迅速获得了别的作战成员的尊敬，就差没跪下喊一声“大佬”。

 

“空降仙人啊这简直是，羽生大佬是哪里出来的？”

 

“霍格沃茨啊，斯莱特林，哇我梦想中的学院……不过太远不能近水楼台，放弃了。”

 

“卧槽！”王金泽立刻星星眼，“霍格沃茨啊，我们这里五年也出不了一个吧。”

 

“呸别长那群英国佬的志气，我们学校也很强好吗？要不是太远真想来一场魁地奇干他丫的。”

 

王金泽说：“我们学校还没点数吗，我发小天赋那么强，放我们学校都数一数二的存在，据说只堪堪到霍格沃茨录取资格。”

 

“你发小谁啊？”

 

王金泽笑笑不说话了，带了点难过的味道，埋头继续啃自己的饭团。

 

傲罗那边一片叽叽喳喳，宇野被吵得头痛，鼓着腮帮子默不作声坐远了一点，正挪到一半就见自己的前辈站在了自己面前，差点没被呛死。

 

“宇野君，”羽生低头定定地看着迅速把饭团咽下去的宇野，“我有件事要问你。”

 

宇野想说你问谁不好问我，我和你关系很好吗，扫视周围，发现日本的巫师因为浅田前辈的关系大多数去灾害司帮忙了，剩下的傲罗寥寥无几，高桥前辈和无良前辈又是两个大杀器冲在最前头现在不知道去了哪里。他数了数，好像在场就自己和羽生前辈没有什么交流障碍，只能默默挪回去，在旁边让开了一个位置。

 

羽生在宇野旁边坐下，低声说：“拿回因为一忘皆空失去的记忆，有可能出错吗？比如会多出不存在的记忆。”

 

宇野说：“你中了记忆删改咒？”

 

羽生犹豫了一下，“应该没有。”

 

“那就是你忘了，”见羽生露出震惊的神色，宇野也很奇怪，“不需要一忘皆空，有些事自然而然会不记得，太久远了。

 

“因为并不是什么重要的事情吧，人会忘记过去的事很奇怪吗？”

 

羽生愣住。

 

“羽生，宇野，”金杨从那边喊：“紧急任务！”

 

这次是和食死徒的恶斗，傲罗们到场的时候硝烟弥漫，一片莹绿色漫天飞舞，高桥大浦念出魔咒，两道蓝色的光闪出硬生生打乱了食死徒的节奏，羽生紧随其后，莹白的光如闪电般交错，瞬间放倒了一个食死徒，傲罗们两两互相配合迅速展开了包围圈，以战场为中心半径两公里内，嫩黄色的结界缓缓成型，把所有东西都包裹进去形成了肉眼可见的保护膜。

 

战斗持续了两个多小时，直至傲罗们把食死徒逐个逐个击破，在魔咒的轰炸下这一片地已经快成为焦土，散发着缕缕灰烟，几乎所有人都筋疲力尽，而不远处的尖叫“这里还有食死徒”让所有人的神经再次绷紧了。

 

然而并没有传来战斗的声音，还有余力的人振作起精神打起十二分的警惕包围到被废弃的仓库，仓库藏在破落的建筑群里，因为阳光无法照到显得阴森而潮湿，傲罗们不得不用“Lumos”把周围都照亮，等训练有素地闯进去后，他们被里面的情景惊呆了。梅娃已经红了眼圈捂住嘴，车俊焕则错愕地睁大眼睛，剩下的傲罗倒抽口凉气，喃喃道：“梅林。”

 

泥泞的地上横着两具食死徒的尸体，还有三个倒在一边，看起来还有呼吸，不过被施了通通石化。引人注目的是正中间的、血已经干涸的刑具，十字架在那里像是一种审判，显得黑暗又可怖，在昏暗的仓库里发出幽幽寒光，暗红的血沿着被挣断的锁链往下，到铁锈的末端形成一个要滴不滴的姿态，像是把时间静止了。

 

戈米沙在检查那三个活着的食死徒的情况，金杨不知道为什么也进来在旁边看着，表情从疏离接近冰冷，最终他只是重新低下头做着记录，什么话也没有说。

 

负责检查的人员说：“一共五个食死徒，但只找到四根魔杖……哦不，五根，有一根断掉的。”

 

戈米沙摸了摸下巴，“有一根断掉了？”

 

羽生看到那根断掉的魔杖感觉浑身的血液都一寸一寸被冻结了，他屏住呼吸，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着那根魔杖，从头到尾、仔仔细细地打量着，生怕漏过每一个细节，然而每一次的怀疑都是更深的肯定，因为这根魔杖他在霍格沃茨、在记忆的碎片里见过太多太多次，每次都是少年笑着握住划出漂亮的弧度，咒语成功后他的笑容会闪闪发光。

 

痛楚像是一枚小小的刀片在体内被愤怒和绝望浇灌，一截一截滋长，肆无忌惮地割破肌理、划过骨骼、切断血管，尖锐的疼痛直接自体内爆发出来，把五脏六腑搅得一塌糊涂，痛得想吐。

 

即使第一次承受钻心剜骨也没有这么痛过，不及现在的万分之一。

 

“有一个食死徒的魔杖被夺走了，”宇野蹲下来轻轻触着地面，说：“这里是打斗的痕迹。”

 

戈米沙更不解了，“抢食死徒的魔杖干吗？”

 

羽生闭上眼睛，感觉被死神掐住了喉咙，那一瞬他觉得声音都不是自己的，而是另一个人、破碎的另一半灵魂在说话，“因为他的魔杖断了。”

 

如果不是关键时刻，不会有谁选择一根不熟悉的魔杖。

 

羽生猛地回头，目光落到了刑具上，沿着血迹一寸一寸往下挪，看着斑驳的暗红落到地上，地上因为打斗而蹭出的血印显得杂乱又狰狞，空气是粘稠的、冰冷的，带着浓重的血腥气，他觉得自己的呼吸都要被掐断，脑膜轰轰作响，身体的一部分在逐渐枯萎、死去，心里那个声音又冒出来，因为痛苦而尖叫、怒吼，在哀声哭泣，在喃喃自语，在小声地说“不可能”，那样狂乱崩溃的声音让自己的嘴唇都颤抖起来。

 

怎么可能呢，那个人的黑魔法防御术是最强的。

 

——魔咒奈何不了他，所以才需要刑具。

 

心脏好像被劈开了一半，那一瞬羽生痛得弯下腰去，不得不用手指死死抠住墙壁，旁边的人注意到上前来担忧地询问情况，被羽生摇头拒绝。

 

他颤抖着，从衣兜里拿出冰冷的手机，按键的时候手指一直在哆嗦，用另一只手把自己的手腕掐了又掐，掐出青紫的痕迹，才冷静下来按了拨通键。

 

漫长的嘟嘟声后传来一片嘈杂，羽生的心刚落地又立刻提起来，因为那边不是熟悉的声音。

 

不是青年低沉又带点柔软的语调，而是另外一个陌生人，拿着青年的手机在大声说什么，因为那边的喧闹把他的嗓门模糊，隐约听出那边也有食死徒的痕迹，但捕捉不到去向。

 

在羽生这边，去周围搜寻的傲罗已经回来了，遗憾地摇摇头，表示没有找到活人的踪迹。

 

不知道谁惊咦了一声，“这是……挂饰？”

 

所有人往挂在刑具旁的黑魔标记望去，都面露疑惑：它看起来像个挂饰，又太大了，大得有点不正常，食死徒为什么要带着这么妨碍行动的东西到处走？

 

是门钥匙。

 

思考了几秒，羽生迅速反应过来，三步并作两步冲到刑具边，伸手抓向那枚挂坠！

 

同时做出这个动作的还有金杨。

 

把惊呼声抛之脑后，在一片天旋地转中，又一片嘈杂声撞入耳朵，旁边就是马路，但因为是被废弃的街道，除了挤挤攘攘的调查人员剩下空无一物，只有路边躺着一具冰冷的尸体，被黑布草草盖上看不清容貌。等羽生和金杨回过神已经被好几个傲罗拿魔杖指着，另一个不认识的男人正拿着熟悉的手机大喊大叫，声音刚才听到的一模一样。

 

博洋的手机颜色和自己的一样啊。

 

羽生怔怔地垂下手，手脱力让手机“啪”落到地上，屏幕被摔得粉碎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Lumos，荧光闪烁。照明用。
> 
>  
> 
> 2.魔杖断了所以博洋没办法发挥自己魔杖的力量，只能用别人的魔杖，但风险很大，毕竟每一根魔杖都有自己的主人。
> 
>  
> 
> 3.博洋是被门钥匙拐走的，门钥匙是空间传送用的工具，可以是任何小物件，食死徒太狂【yu】热【chun】所以用了黑魔标志作为门钥匙。本来想用死亡圣器做门钥匙的但觉得太侮辱死亡圣器了……这么酷的标记食死徒不配拥有。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

 

三天时间，对食死徒的围剿从白热化到逐渐平息，魔法部有条不紊地进行收尾工作，不少人都松口气，只有傲罗办公室被分配了任务，似乎在找什么重要的东西，傲罗们都阴沉着脸，看起来都心事重重。

 

睡足了八小时的织田神清气爽地叼着一个苹果进了办公室，伸长脖子张望了半天才看到被埋在一堆文件下的羽生，等他费力把文件扒拉开，黑发青年枕着自己的外套睡着了，眼底一片乌青，显然从两天前就没闭上眼睛过。

 

只是没用多长时间，羽生就醒了过来，用布满红血丝的眼睛迷茫地看了织田一眼，也没有打招呼，揉了揉脑袋继续之前没翻完的文件。

 

“丢东西了？”把最后一口苹果吃完，魔杖一挥，苹果就瞬间恢复如初。见羽生抬头还是懵懵懂懂的样子，织田拿过来继续“咔嚓”咬了一大口，“我说你，丢了很重要的东西吗？”

 

羽生不回答，继续低头机械地翻着手里的文件。

 

“你现在这个状态就不对，”织田叹口气，“两天不睡再厉害也撑不住，你想成为上任不到一周就猝死的傲罗吗？”

 

羽生停下手里的动作。

 

一时间偌大的办公室里只剩下织田啃苹果的声音。

 

“我看到了。”最后是羽生先打破了沉默，他抬起通红的、雾蒙蒙的眼睛，“我看到了他们用的刑具。”

 

织田不敢咀嚼了，把苹果放到一旁正襟危坐，表情也难得变得冷峻。

“即使课程里教过有关的知识，亲眼见到的时候还是难以置信，”羽生哽了一下，好像不知道要如何表达自己的情绪，喑哑的声音显得无措、空洞，“那居然是用在巫师……不，用在人身上的。”

 

“羽生……”

 

“然后，那一瞬……那一瞬间，”羽生打断了织田的话，嘴唇因为没有办法自由呼吸而有些发紫，他怔怔看着手掌心干涸的血迹，轻声道：“我觉得我是错的，如果是我的话，我会用一忘皆空吗？”

 

如果我知道不这么做你会陷入那样的境地，会遭受比不可饶恕咒还可怕的折磨，我会在拥抱你的时候念出“一忘皆空”吗？会吗？

 

换作在斯莱特林的羽生结弦、换作刚加入亚洲魔法部的羽生结弦、甚至是两天前的羽生结弦，都会毫不犹豫回答“不会”吧？

 

可是当你真正步入到那个阴冷的地牢，看到鲜血淋漓的、泛着寒光的刑具，目睹着食死徒冰冷狰狞的尸体，那种贴身而切肤的愤怒、迷茫和绝望，那种让人头皮发麻的恐惧，让自己的原则和坚持轰然崩塌。

 

这么恐怖的场景不想让任何自己爱的、或者爱自己的人看到，一丝一毫都不想让他们触碰，恨不得在萌芽前就把它掐灭、杀死、用烈火把它焚烧成虚无，连”被他们看到“都会成为一种梦靥，更何况是亲身经历呢？

 

要是一忘皆空可以让他们远离这些，大概是会的吧。

 

如果会的话，之前的那些不原谅又算什么呢？

 

“不像你啊，”织田一屁股坐到办公椅上，打量着青年苍白而清隽的面容，“居然用假设条件来提问，然后呢，得出答案了吗？”

 

羽生看着自己的手心，缓缓握拳，说：“我不知道。”

 

“你当然不知道，”织田了然，“你只有真正到了那个时候才会知道，否则所有的假设都没有意义。退一万步讲，你会陷入那样的境地吗？必须用一忘皆空什么的？”

 

羽生不吭声，而是接近愤恨地把所有文件都扫落在地，表情变得前所未有的冰冷。

 

织田看到羽生眼底的阴霾心里毛毛的，突然不敢想象要是传出什么坏消息这个人会怎么发作，会冲到伏地魔的坟头把他挖出来也说不定。正着急着金杨就已经顶着一头鸡窝闯进来，眼睛布满了血丝，“找到了。”

 

羽生霍然起身。

 

“情况不太好，”金杨暴躁地扒拉下自己的头发，冷冰冰吐出几个字，“来帮个忙。”

 

幻影移形后看到好几个傲罗严阵以待，羽生有些吃惊，在见到一脸严峻的高桥大浦和陈伟群后，立刻变成了恐慌。

 

“拦不下来，”高桥大浦甩了甩魔杖，无奈地对金杨说：“你们是哪里培养出来的怪物？简直是刀枪不入。”

 

站在金杨身后的羽生忍不住出声，“发生什么了？”

 

高桥让开示意他往里面看。

 

在的地方是一个小山坡，顶部是一栋破旧的房子，三个傲罗联合着想把坡顶的青年攻破，然而每次向前都被雷霆一般的红色光束击退，青年挥舞魔杖的动作行云流水，魔咒总能随他心意射向对手，仿佛在玩一场魔术，但偶尔因为动作过大露出了衣襟，上面一片暗红。

 

除了在霍格沃茨课上的决斗练习，羽生没有见过金博洋实战的样子，尽管对方看起来伤痕累累，但动作依然流利、精准、充满杀伐之气，像头受伤也依旧凶狠的狮子，其强悍程度大概比起傲罗的队长也不逞多让，那是从无数场战斗中磨砺蜕变而成的、最锋锐的一把刀，在任务中所向披靡，而现在这把刀对准了队友，终于让傲罗们觉得棘手起来。

 

“发现他是循着血迹和气味一路找的，没想到能跑这么远，”金杨疲惫地揉着眉心，“本来想带走，但他一直守在这栋房子前，像是保护什么东西，一靠近就翻脸。”

 

羽生的脸色变得无比可怕，一直盯着博洋的伤口看。

 

“有可能是保护食死徒的秘密不让被发现，等同伴来救援，或者是夺魂咒，”高桥大浦冷淡地说：“你忘记那两具食死徒的尸体了吗？是阿瓦达索命造成的。”

 

金杨带着怒意，“那不代表是他做的。”

 

“那也不能证明不是他做的，尤其是现在他的状态，”高桥毫不退让，“无论是不是他的本意，只要用了阿瓦达索命，会产生多严重的后果我们都清楚，要是真的动手我们不会顾及他的伤势。”

 

“他的伤撑不了多久的，”就是不知道能撑多久才头疼，总不能一大群傲罗陪他在这里耗，而且他到底守着什么东西现在还不知道，迟则生变，金杨缓下语气，对羽生说：“他现在的状态我来不及跟你解释，但拜托……”

 

金杨的话还没说完，羽生已经推开了傲罗走出去。

 

下一秒金博洋用魔杖对准了突然走出来的黑发青年，漆黑的眼睛里没有任何情绪，淡蓝色的魔咒毫不犹豫甩出，后面的傲罗还没有焦急地出声提醒，羽生已经抽出魔杖，也不知道他是怎么动作，就把魔咒抵消掉了。

 

金博洋面无表情，反手又是一道快而迅疾的闪电，闪电尖啸着冲向羽生，这一次羽生抬起魔杖做了用力击打的姿势，把闪电击碎在空气中，随即往右一挥，从魔杖延伸出莹白的光线，鞭子一样甩向金博洋，后者微微一侧身躲开了，光线炸裂在他耳边，把他的面容衬得毫无血色。

 

又是几道光芒闪过，互相冲撞抵消，你来我往不过毫秒之间，速度、力道让人眼花缭乱，仿佛是一场教科书级别般的决斗，傲罗们都惊呆了，不自觉往后退一些，把场地让给这两个人。

 

两个人出手都快如闪电，有时候看不清他们是怎么挥舞魔杖的，魔咒带出的光线就撞成一片，如同战场上的将军，指挥着千军万马，你我凶狠撕咬着，互不相让，四处是空气摩擦的爆破声和魔咒划出的破空之声，周围的温度骤然升高，甚至隐约有雷电的轰鸣。

 

殷红的血一直沿着胸襟不断扩大，博洋甚至有一瞬露出痛苦的表情，血聚集落到草地上发出“滴答”的声音，羽生一愣，下一秒电光石火般的蓝光切下，直接擦过羽生的肩膀！

 

衣服被划破，鲜血在那一瞬就渗了出来。

 

羽生受伤了。

 

“羽生君，”高桥在后面大声喊：“是夺魂咒！”

 

羽生却跟没听见一样，即使受伤了也没有影响他的动作分毫。下一秒博洋的魔杖似乎失控，发出“滋滋”的烧焦声，博洋变得有些焦躁，射出的光线也变得不稳，似乎随时都会暴走，在羽生不知道第几次化解了他的攻击后，杖尖的光芒从莹白色变成了死亡般的绿色！

 

“快躲开——”

 

不要说其他人，连傲罗的队长们都大惊失色，身经百战的他们都清楚那道颜色意味着什么。

 

是阿瓦达索命。

 

然而等他们反应过来要抽出魔杖，已经来不及了！

 

而羽生，那个刚成为傲罗却依旧可以和金博洋打得不分上下、甚至隐隐压一头的青年。

 

——他扔掉了自己的魔杖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 关于魔咒的光：阿瓦达索命是绿色的，除你武器是红色的。其它魔咒颜色没有详细设定。
> 
>  
> 
> 2.用阿瓦达索命自己的灵魂也会分裂。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 

幽绿色的光保持着跳跃的姿态落在魔杖尖，一触即发，金博洋却顿住了，保持着抬起魔杖的姿势一动不动地、直直地对着扔掉了魔杖的羽生。

 

有温热而黏稠的液体沿着手臂落下，指尖都在颤抖，羽生顾不上理，低声喊：“博洋。”

 

金博洋没有反应，依旧如同戒备的小兽一样，警惕地对准他，杖尖的光把两个人苍白的脸映成一片幽绿，倒映在眼睛里，像坟墓里不熄的鬼火。

 

羽生试探性地往前了一步，对方立刻后退了一步，魔杖高高抬起，羽生慢慢举起双手，表示没有恶意，袖子耷拉下，手腕到指尖的殷红是手臂伤口流下的血。

 

尽管脸已经雪白得看不出任何血色，金博洋还是站得笔直，保持着攻击的姿态，他的眼珠微微转动着，落到羽生的手上时瞳孔有一瞬的紧缩。

 

“博洋，”抿了抿唇，黑发青年慢慢地弯起眼睛，露出一个温柔又非常无辜的笑容，“可以先听我说几句话吗？

 

“你答应过不会在我面前用魔咒的。”

 

明明那么决绝地承诺过，带着孤注一掷的绝望，怎么可以忘记？

 

羽生压抑住哽咽的声音，执拗地说：“你答应过我的。”

 

这么说着，羽生又往前了一步，这一次金博洋没有后退，而是微微垂下魔杖，露出一瞬的茫然。

 

“我不是来伤害你的，已经结束了，”这么轻声安抚着，羽生又慢慢地往前了一步，后背已经被冷汗浸透，可他依旧保持着极其放松的姿态，脆弱得没有任何攻击性，“我们回家好不好？”

 

“博洋……天天？”

 

这个人明明这么强大，看起来却像强忍着巨大的悲伤，一触即碎。

 

金博洋迟疑着，杖尖的绿光慢慢、慢慢地熄灭，像是森林里消失的幽幽萤火。

 

尽管魔杖已经快抵到羽生的胸口，羽生丝毫没有露出害怕的神色，而是温柔得接近宠溺，他轻轻地问：“我可以相信你吗？”

 

再一次、再一次把信任交给你，以这样的方式、赌上比记忆更巨大的代价，你会珍惜吗？

 

“羽生你让开！”

 

羽生的刘海已经因为血迹和汗水黏糊成一片，后面不知道是谁喊了一句，他听到这句话立刻扭头，顺风传来他满带怒意的声音，“你们不要插手——”

 

高桥大浦充满了怒火，“你再不让开，我以妨碍任务的罪名起诉你。”

 

话音刚落，羽生立刻转身挡在了博洋面前，表情狠戾得如同护着幼崽的狼，谁要是敢碰他后面的人一下，他就毫不犹豫扑上去咬断那个人的喉咙。尽管看起来狼狈无比，但青年的气势骇人，眼角微勾，压低的眉眼中是凌厉到极点的光，他露出坚毅的表情一字一顿地说：“谁也不能动他。”

 

他居然就这样背对着金博洋！

 

因为羽生挡在那里，傲罗们无法下手，随即犹豫地看向自己的指挥官。

 

“羽生结弦，”高桥大浦深吸口气，“现在起你失去了傲罗的资格。”

 

“那更好，”羽生说，“跟你动起手来也方便点。”

 

“你——”

 

“我不会让步的，”羽生的声音沉下来，至于后面会怎样他也无暇顾及，“只有他我不会让步的，一步也不会让。”

 

坚决与犹豫，承诺与谎言，信任与背叛，此时此刻都不重要了，只要能保护身后那个人，他要全部，羽生就能毫不犹豫给他全部。

 

仿佛察觉到威胁，金博洋再度抬起魔杖，爆发出淡金的光，魔杖本身因为承受不住使用者强大的力量，烧焦的味道越来越重，甚至有火星爆出，魔杖从中间缓慢地绽出裂痕，看起来下一秒就要断裂。

 

不能再使用一次魔咒了，反噬的后果是谁都无法想象的，何况从青年的脸色可以看出他的身体因为伤势已经到了崩溃的边缘，已经承受不了哪怕是一点点的伤害。

 

气氛紧绷得一触即发，羽生却突然回头，带着恳求的意味轻轻喊：“博洋。”

 

青年扭头喊他的样子显得柔软而乖巧，漂亮的眼睛里闪过细碎但清晰的晶莹，这是以前从来没有过的，那样的声音像是从遥远的时空传来，和过去的那个斯莱特林少年重合，骄傲但温柔的、强大但执拗的，眼里是满满的快要溢出来的信任，要是自己坠身于地狱，他也能毫不犹豫跟着自己纵身跃下。

 

僵持了很久。

 

最终，博洋滞钝地抬起左手，缓缓、缓缓地放到自己如同救命稻草般抓着的魔杖的右手上，像两股力量在自我较劲着、自我斗争一般，一点一点把自己的右手按下去，在所有人错愕的注视中，他的膝盖像是已经支撑不了重伤的身体，垂下头慢慢、慢慢地跪下，如同一个终于肯把自己信任全部交出的小兽。

 

松开魔杖的那一秒，羽生已经一个箭步向前把伤痕累累的青年小心地抱在怀里，只是很快地，他听到青年微弱得快要消失的声音，“学生……”

 

羽生怀疑自己听错了，“什么？”

 

“学生躲在后面。”

 

心里一阵酸涩，羽生说不清是难过还是愤怒，他只能把人护在怀里冲后面喊：“有孩子躲在里面！”

 

傲罗们一拥而上，少数几个留在旁边检查博洋的伤势、保护筋疲力尽的两个人，大部分去查看孩子的状况。不一会儿有三个小孩被牵着手带出来，见到博洋想冲过来又被拉住了。

 

大概是听到小孩子的哭声，博洋把头抵在羽生的肩膀，眼睛涣散而没有焦距，他动了动，下意识伸出痉挛的手想抓住什么，被羽生轻轻握住，一根一根手指极尽温柔扣住，十指相扣，从手心传来的暖意让人安心。

 

夹杂着汗味、血腥味，在一片混沌的黑暗中，是某个人压抑到极点的、近乎虚脱的呢喃，明明被救的是自己，他更像是得到了巨大的救赎一样露出了小动物般的啜泣，听得让人心碎。

 

“谢谢……”

 

滚烫的眼泪落入肩窝，这是博洋第一次听见羽生哭，那个强大的、完美得没有一丝缺点的羽生，那个即使遭受了钻心剜骨也能漂亮反击的羽生，声音沙哑颤抖得不成样子。

 

“谢谢你相信我。”

 

“谢谢你活下来。”


	14. Chapter 14

14.

 

这次的大清剿告一段落。

 

在傲罗办公室杀气满满的清理下，食死徒全线崩溃，其中不少被人期待的新星也迸发出璀璨而耀眼的光，比如车俊焕，比如宇野昌磨，最让人惊鸿一瞥的是从魔法意外事故与灾难司转到傲罗办公室的羽生结弦，在几次任务中发挥了相当平稳又可怕的实力，几天之内就从普通的傲罗转入执行队一队，要不是上面觉得速度太快，估计还能捞个副队长当。

 

“就他还能当队长？”金杨听到后冷笑一声，“任务刚结束就翘班，把一年的假期都请完了。”

 

“这一周的工作量你司五年假期都不够赔的吧，”一向温和的织田也不甘示弱，喝了一口花果茶慢吞吞地说：“上辈子是欠了你们傲罗什么要这么累。”

 

金杨：“……他可以不做啊！”

 

织田：“哇，这话说得真好听啊，他不做你们有人能胜任吗？”

 

金杨：“……”

 

傲罗办公室，败。

 

自从羽生转入傲罗办公室，不知道是哪个混蛋想出的主意，硬是把墙壁挪走变成了一扇玻璃，施了魔法，只要不是紧急任务，双方都可以透过玻璃看到另一边在忙什么，并且休息的时候聊聊天，当然大部分时间是对立状态，争论点围绕羽生和金博洋展开。

 

傲罗们表示：这两个人的瓜我们可以吃一辈子。

 

“目中无纪，不遵守规则乱来，”金杨越想越不忿，“要不是我保他他就被你们高桥大浦送上威森加摩了，不感谢就算了，到医院还对我甩脸色。”

 

织田又喝了口茶，满足地叹口气，“你清醒点，高桥前辈是你们司的，办公室的黑暗内斗不要赖到我们羽生身上，而且没有我们羽生你们家那位的命也救不下来。”

 

金杨：“……”

 

傲罗办公室，再败。

 

确实，那一场营救后两个人都伤痕累累，即使上面知道了他们在行动中的巨大贡献颁下表彰，二位当事人也没有一个到场，金博洋是一直在医院处于昏睡状态，羽生几乎是二十四小时粘在某个人的护理室外，敲晕都拖不走，更不要说去领勋章了。

 

这一点金杨对羽生确实很佩服，之前他们之间杂七杂八的事能从自家老铁的只言片语了解一点，就是因为太没有挑剔的地方了，以至于想到后面会发生什么，他也没有心情继续贫嘴下去，而是翻开一页报纸，看着里面笑眯眯拿着奖章的傲罗们，低声说：“之前的事确实是天天做错了……我们会尽全力补偿的。”

 

“说得如同梅林的声音一样美妙，”织田夸张地扇扇风，“再来个一忘皆空补偿下？”

 

金杨说：“如果羽生这么要求我们也可以……”

 

金杨居然是认真的。织田吓得一口茶“噗”喷出来，要不是隔着一扇落地玻璃他估计能直接冲过去把金杨的声音扼死在喉咙里，“这个话题继续下去太危险了，太危险了太危险了。我认输！”

 

傲罗办公室，完胜。

 

织田惊魂未定：这个人是疯了吧！疯了吧！居然还敢提一忘皆空，是嫌自己凉得不够快还是嫌队友凉得不够快？他就不怕羽生暴怒起来把地下组织连根拔起然后摧毁掉吗？

 

“我不是指羽生，”金杨恹恹地说：“我指天……博洋，如果羽生觉得这是必要的，我们可以负责把博洋的这段记忆删去。”

 

织田不自觉把手里的马克杯放下了，“这句话什么意思？”

 

“字面上的意思，”金杨说：“如果有必要，我们会删掉他的记忆。”

 

织田的眉毛快拧成疙瘩，“你们还真喜欢一忘皆空啊。”

 

“这是必要手段，”看到手机里的短讯，金杨大力抖了一下报纸把里面的傲罗晃倒，卷起他们后放下，站起身，“在成为……之前，事先有过协定。”

 

总算知道为什么金博洋能做出那种混蛋事情了，原来是一脉相承的。织田说：“但是也太过分了吧，听起来好像不需要问当事人的意见？”

 

“那不然呢？”金杨冷静地反问，在织田被噎住的时候才冷冷地往下说：“羽生是他的执念，如果你们不介意羽生继续被他束缚……”

 

织田打断，“那也是问羽生的意见，和我没关系吧。”

 

见金杨露出似笑非笑的表情，织田才惊觉自己绕回了原点，懊恼地摸了摸自己的脑袋，不自觉偏离了中立，帮对方说话，“而且一忘皆空也是为大局着想，说是错误也太过分了吧……”

 

“我们从来没说过一忘皆空是错的，”这次金杨打断了织田，声音紧绷绷的，带着三分自嘲和七分叹息，“他错在明知道自己会走什么样的路，就不应该去贪恋别路的风景。”

 

织田愣住。

 

即使别路的风景再刻骨再动人——那终归是殊途。

 

金杨把外套拿上，一边穿一边喃喃道：“现在他为此付出了代价，去偿还去弥补，我们却不知道还有什么在等着他。”

 

“我倒觉得不是很大的问题，”织田愣愣地摸了摸马克杯，下意识反问：“不是有羽生陪着他吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.魔法界有个神奇的东西叫翻译飞轮，在空中转着像个车轮一样，负责翻译和扩音，大部分时间是准的，所以织田可以和金杨正常交流，但正规场合还是需要翻译官。
> 
> 2.那玩意儿我私设的，大概有bug。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

 

在金杨凌晨时分第三次见到从走廊走来的羽生时，他已经见怪不怪了，甚至对着羽生的冷脸，他还能跟没看见一样平淡地说：“还是没有醒。”

 

离事情的发生已经过了两周，前面七天里金博洋一直挣扎在抢救线上，让所有人都捏了一把汗，即使傲罗办公室忙成一锅粥，还是时时刻刻都有人守在病房门口以便随时汇报情况。博洋的父母因为任务奔赴海外一时半会赶不回来，只能用麻瓜方便的通讯方式联系，倒时差的询问几乎要把金杨弄得神经衰弱。

 

等博洋慢慢稳定下来，却没有任何苏醒的预兆，好像这一次已经用尽了他所有的力气，要用睡眠一次性弥补回来，于是无论羽生什么时候去看他，他都睡得昏沉，姿势也不带换一下。

 

Orser表示不能再让他睡下去了，再睡下去可能永远都醒不来了。

 

金杨双手抱胸后摩挲了一下下巴，“为什么会醒不来？”

 

Orser说：“他不是出现了无意识的防御机制吗？那时就被困在了自己的世界里了吧，没有办法靠自己的力量出来……被食死徒折磨疯的人我见过太多了，他已经算幸运了。”

 

于是在场的戈米沙、金杨和高桥大浦齐刷刷看向羽生，目光炯炯，在Orser诧异的目光下羽生艰难地开口：“在那之后他有和我对话。”

 

“是这样吗，”Orser也很吃惊，思考了半天拍拍羽生的肩膀，“那就拜托你再把他带出来了。”

 

羽生问：“要怎么做？”

 

“我也不知道。”

 

面对众人杀气腾腾的眼神，Orser诚实地对羽生说：“我知道怎么让你进去，你要怎么带他出来我就不知道了。

 

“我又没做过这种事。”

 

金杨充满敌意地看着羽生，“必须是这个家伙吗？”

 

“别的人也行啊，不过结弦先生不是成功过一次吗，让他来成功率会大点吧。”

 

“那要是失败了呢？”

 

“一起留在那里。”

 

于是所有人立刻安静下来，陷入了静默。

 

最终金杨先打破沉默，“要不……”

 

“让我去，”羽生打断，在或吃惊或担心的目光下低头看着自己摩挲的两部手机，屏幕都是寸寸裂开，像心底的伤痕，他想起浅田哽咽着对他坦白的话，那一瞬几乎都要忘记呼吸的本能，“刚好……我有件事想问他。”

 

Orser做准备帮助羽生进去需要一定的时间，定下了时间后，金杨也跑得勤快，几乎隔一天就去看一下金博洋的情况，时不时也能碰到戈米沙车俊焕他们，后者全然不知别人的担忧兀自睡得安静，希望一次次落空，离定下的日子越来越近，金杨却发现碰到得最多的反而是羽生。

 

“你可以再考虑一下，”事情过了一段时间也足以让自己冷静下来，金杨的语气没有一开始这么冲了，“Orser也说过失败了你会出不来吧。”

 

“不会失败的，”把摩挲得微微发烫的手机放回自己的衣兜，羽生说：“因为博洋比任何人都想要活下来。”

 

金杨说：“万一。万一失败，你也回不来了。”

 

羽生笑起来，“他不会允许这种事发生的。”

 

Orser准备得很顺利，在青年昏睡的第二十天，羽生跑到了金博洋的世界里。

 

羽生曾经想过无数次博洋的世界是什么样的，或许是他冰天雪地的家乡，或许他向往的海天一色的湛蓝，或许是霍格沃茨里辽阔的魁地奇球场。

 

而他确实也看到了这些，走过了冰天雪地，走过了绵延的山峦，走过了冰冷的地牢与黑暗，走过了与食死徒厮杀的战场，走过了霍格沃茨的魁地奇球场，他走了很久，久到怀疑自己的灵魂都要被冻住，即使这样他还是耐心地、一步一步地往前走着，直至遥遥看到了一个小小的身影。

 

羽生站在了一棵树面前。

 

是霍格沃茨庭院里的那棵树，茂盛、繁密、粗壮，是他们第一次正式打招呼的地方，是博洋祝贺他毕业的地方。

 

是开始也是结束。

 

不知何时自己的黑大衣变成了斯莱特林的院服，长长的一直到脚踝，被风吹起扬起墨绿色的内里。羽生拉了拉自己脖子上银绿交间的围巾，看向大树底下，那里坐着一个十六七岁的少年。

 

他的肤色是牛奶一样的白色，漆黑的刘海软软耷拉下来，闭着眼睛睡得香甜，领带打得皱巴巴的，外袍就随意盖在他身上，露出半截黑色的裤管，一双乌黑发亮的皮鞋比其他同龄人要显得小。魔杖被随意丢在一边，红黄相间的格兰芬多围巾大喇喇挂在树枝上，随着风微微晃动，一切看起来平静美好。

 

软乎乎的样子让人忍不住想抱抱他。

 

羽生只是定定站在少年面前，直至后者打个哈欠揉揉眼睛醒过来，被羽生吓了一跳，其反应之大，让他直接攥紧了魔杖举在胸前，睁圆了眼睛结结巴巴地说：“你你你、你怎么在这里？”

 

羽生说：“我来带博洋回去。”

 

少年瞪眼，哆哆嗦嗦地拿魔杖对着羽生，“什么回去，我一直就在霍格沃茨。”

 

“你睡了二十天了，”羽生叹气，“再睡下去就醒不来了哦。”

 

少年还是很警惕，“你怎么到这儿来的？”

 

“走过来的，”羽生看了一眼周围，古旧的棕黄色墙壁，嫩绿的爬山虎落下覆盖住长廊的柱子，草地边开着白色的雏菊，校园显得陈旧却朝气蓬勃，和记忆里的霍格沃茨一模一样，“博洋知道怎么出去的，对吧？”

 

“我怎么知道你是不是真的羽生，”少年咬了咬唇，依旧没有放下魔杖，“我问你，我们第一次打招呼是什么时候？我最讨厌的一场魁地奇比赛？最后一次见面是什么时候？”

 

羽生说：“第一次打招呼就在这棵树下，我们两个还进了校医室。最讨厌的魁地奇比赛是五年级的决赛，因为我缺席没参加格兰芬多赢了。最后一次见面也是在这里，你拿着紫色的花想祝我毕业快乐，结果还是没把花送给我。”

 

警惕地看着羽生半晌，少年的态度有所软化，慢慢收起魔杖嘟囔：“我和你一起按原路返回就可以出去了。”说着小心地牵住羽生宽大的衣袖，扯了扯，发现人没动，少年远没有现在的青年高，只能仰头有些不解地看着羽生，“不走吗？”

 

“抱歉，”羽生把自己的袖子从少年的手里轻轻抽走，声音依旧是温柔的，“我要带走的不是你。”

 

少年被这句话弄得猝不及防，吃惊地睁大眼睛。

 

闭上眼睛深呼吸口气，羽生再次看向呆愣的少年，缓慢地轻声道：“你不是博洋吧。”

 

或者说，不是现在的金博洋。

 

不是那个一有空就蹲在自己门口守候的青年，不是那个费尽心思送自己礼物还把包装弄得那么丑的青年，不是那个见到自己和别人暧昧就气得张牙舞爪的青年。

 

不是那个承诺自己不会再用一忘皆空的青年，不是那个流着眼泪说“再给我一次机会”的青年，不是那个即使失去意识也对自己有所回应的青年。

 

你不是他。

 

下一秒，穿着格兰芬多院服的少年消失了，仿佛什么也没有留下。羽生怔怔的站着，直至微风拂过，格兰芬多的围巾小心又不安地蹭了下他的脸颊，他才如梦初醒扭头看着那条围巾，迟疑了几秒，眉眼露出无奈的笑意，伸出手轻轻拽下。

 

围巾一松，然后消散在空气中，有什么重物被拉动，伴随着一声低沉又惊慌的“我靠”，一个影子从树上迅速摔了下来。羽生反应也很快，念了一句悬浮咒让力道得到缓冲，然后伸出手去稳稳接住了掉下来的青年。

 

结束也是另一个新的开始。

 

身上斯莱特林的院服不见，变成了进入这个世界前的黑大衣和皮手套，对方也是，带着闪片的马丁靴依旧亮眼。羽生看着怀里顶着一头乱毛、满脸通红的青年，唇角泛起巨大的笑意。

 

看啊。

 

这不就，找到了你吗。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

 

“你你你、你先放我下来，”简直被羽生吓到结巴，金博洋按住自己的大衣感觉自己像个要走光的小女生，又松开手改为紧张地抓住羽生的衣襟，“先放我……日！”

 

羽生假装松了松手，博洋整个人一沉，吓得双手直接圈住羽生的脖颈，内心无数的草泥马奔过，抬头对上羽生笑得明亮的眼睛，小声地说：“你怎么知道那个不是我？”

 

“天天不喜欢在我面前拿出魔杖，”羽生解释着，又加了一句，“最后一次见面是在我家啊。”

 

博洋被哽住，缓慢地眨巴了下眼睛，直至羽生把他放下来，他站稳了就听到羽生说：“要是我拉着刚才的那个天天走，会发生什么？”

 

博洋的回答是挠挠脑袋，“永远走不回去，”想想又补充道：“也回不来。”

 

过了几秒他抬头，发现羽生在笑，一点也没有生气的样子，“好厉害，这样我就不担心天天会被坏人带走了。”

 

被坏人带走是什么鬼啊。

 

博洋内心疯狂吐槽着，却见到羽生慢慢收敛起笑容，从他自己的衣兜里摸了摸，拿出了两部手机放在自己面前。

 

博洋整个人僵住。

 

其中一部只是黑屏，带了一点点裂痕，看得出那部是自己不小心遗落的，而另一部的屏幕则粉碎得彻底，估计重新开机都很难。

 

博洋心痛得不行，“你知道这手机多贵吗才没几天你就给摔……”

 

没等博洋抱怨完，羽生就声音沉沉地打断他，“那天发生了什么？”

 

那一瞬博洋觉得自己的寒毛都要竖起来了，他有些不安地闭了嘴，看着羽生看似平静的样子，小声道：“就是我不小心被……”

 

“浅田前辈说，你打过电话给我，”羽生第二次打断金博洋的话，这是以前从来没有过的，可见他现在的情绪到了一种什么样的地步，但声音依旧是轻轻的，象征着某种危险的信号，“那时候天天想和我说什么呢？”

 

金博洋暗中吞了口唾液，一时间不知道要怎么回答，小心地措着辞，“当时听说食死徒有大动作，很担心你所以想打电话问一下……”

 

在羽生的注视下博洋的声音越来越小、越来越小，最后完全缄默下来。

 

他低头，把那台裂痕没那么多的、属于自己的手机接过来，大拇指仔细地摩挲着上面裂开的地方，熟练地输入一串号码，然后对上羽生些微泛红的眼圈，把手机放在耳边。

 

在那边传来几声嘟嘟声后，羽生手里的另一部手机响了起来。

 

羽生看着他，慢慢把手机拿起，耳朵贴着寸寸的裂痕，忍了良久才按了接听键。

 

博洋等了等，低声道：“听说魔法部很多成员都被袭击了，你那边没有事吧？”

 

喉结滚动了一下，羽生怔怔地看着青年平静的面容，“我没事。”

 

又是很长时间的一段沉默。

 

羽生耐心等着，等着青年那张泛白的嘴唇里会吐出什么样的话语，他的眼睛几乎是一眨不眨地盯着博洋，后者好像在努力思考什么，最终看到他咬了下下唇，淡淡地说了一句，“这样。

 

“那就好。”

 

羽生睁大眼睛，耳边已经传来电话被挂断的嘟嘟声，”等下——！“

 

他伸出手去想抓住青年的手臂，结果博洋已经转身，手机被塞进大衣兜里，快速而急促地说：”谢谢你来找我，我会出去的。“

 

“可是你还没有说……”

 

“羽生，”青年却回头喊他，语气里带着一种恳求的意味，“这件事我们揭过吧，好不？”

 

羽生那一瞬似乎要爆发，又硬生生停下来，忍着情绪说：“好，那就先暂时揭过。”

 

“我不是说暂时，我是说，”博洋深吸口气，抬起眼睛勇敢地直视对方，“你没有必要把这件事揽在自己身上，刚才那些话都是真的——我不会向你求救，是因为我原来的身份就注定自己遇到危险时不会向任何人求救。”

 

博洋鲜少说这么一长串话，但他似乎忍很久也准备很久了，所以一开口就讲得飞快，“这是我自己的选择，之后发生了什么都是我自己承担，我不想……你把莫须有的愧疚背在自己身上，那会让我觉得对你很不公平。退一步讲，如果没有遇到那件事，我就没办法救下那几个孩子，不是吗？”

 

羽生呼吸一窒，狠狠拧眉。

 

“我说我想继续和你在一起，想重新开始，”博洋直视着羽生的眼睛，即使里面充满着不赞同的情绪，他还是鼓起勇气继续往下说，因为错过这次大概就没有下一次机会了，无论如何也要把自己的想法说出来，“这个想法到现在也没有变，但不是……不是以愧疚来要挟你的前提，我不希望你是因为弥补我才松口的。”

 

清晰、清楚表达出自己的想法是一件很困难的事，尤其是在情绪有大被动的情况下，所以在博洋说完后都不太记得自己到底表达了些什么，感觉自己说得颠三倒四的，他只能低下头，惴惴不安地等待对方的回答。

 

过了很久。

 

戴着皮手套的手抚上了博洋的脸颊，隔着薄薄的布料也能感受到手心的温度，随之而来的是一声轻轻的叹息。

 

“但是……天天，我们之间从来就不是平等的啊。”


	17. Chapter 17

17.

 

让傲罗办公室几乎所有傲罗都癫狂的金天天同学终于醒来了，普天同庆。

 

吃瓜的傲罗们奔走相告，仿佛之前收拾食死徒收拾战场的劲儿一瞬间回来了，一停下手里的工作就叭叭叭个没完，要不是金杨严令禁止去打扰，他们会带着鲜花慰问品蜂拥而去，央求他讲一讲和羽生结弦之间的大九九。

 

此刻金天天小朋友并不知道发生了什么，只是很懵懂地坐在病床上输着液。伤太重加上睡太久，身体机能严重退化，博洋连流食都不能吃，最多只能喝几口温水，然后坐在病床上发发呆，和过来慰问的同伴大眼瞪小眼。此刻是金杨坐在一旁悠闲地削着苹果，在把又薄又长的苹果皮叠好后，金杨抛了抛被削好的苹果，在博洋渴盼的眼神中“咔嚓”咬了苹果肉一大口，脆生生的。

 

博洋内心给金杨竖了一个中指，干脆扭过头眼不见为净。

 

“最近怎么没见到羽生来看你?”然而金杨并不打算放过他，一边啃着苹果一边看对方在听到某个人的名字后耳朵立刻竖起来，精力集中得不能再集中，“哦我忘了，他喜欢在你睡着的时候来看你。”

 

博洋立刻扭回头，“他有来看我吗？”

 

啧啧，所以这几天失落的小眼神就是因为那个人没来看他，金博洋你真的太没出息了。

 

金杨说：“我把我们的规矩跟羽生说了。”他气定神闲地观察着金博洋瞬息万变的脸色，觉得生活真是精彩，“羽生没有答复，风水轮流转，金天天你也有今天。”

 

博洋气得脸都黑了，“他才不会同意这种事。”

 

“那可不好说，这次选择权在他，你再叨叨也没用，”金杨说：“你少拿那种眼神看我，当初招惹人家又拍拍屁股走人，良心发现想弥补了又闯进去死皮赖脸，然后整了这么一场幺蛾子，换我我就把你挫骨扬灰。”

 

博洋：“……”

 

“我知道你心里逼逼啥，你在想‘幸亏老子没喜欢你’嘛，”金杨把苹果啃完了，苹果核丢垃圾桶里抹抹嘴巴，“你一趟下来走得那么顺畅，你以为全是你自己的功劳？你就没好好反思下幸亏你喜欢的是羽生那个臭小子？”

 

听到这句话，博洋攥着被角彻底愣住。

 

幸亏是羽生结弦。

 

是那个在霍格沃茨率先向自己张开拥抱的人，是自己被怀疑也依旧坚定相信自己的人，是被一忘皆空也努力往前走的人，是被折磨后能忍住崩溃把一切记忆都找回来的人，是面对自己的恳求也执拗说“不原谅”的人，是在自己遇到危险不顾一切去救自己的人。

 

“你扪心自问一下，”金杨看着青年难得慌乱的神色，一字一句地说：“换一个人，他能在遇到这些事后撑下来吗？你有多大的可能性躺在这个地方？”

 

“我……”

 

多大的可能性？可能性几近为零。

 

如果不是羽生结弦，是另一个金博洋可能会喜欢的什么人，可能会为此作出同样选择的“他”，霍格沃茨的那次意外自己可能会被推出去，一忘皆空后可能迅速喜欢上别的人甚至成婚生子，被折磨后可能直接崩溃死亡，即使、即使有万分之一的可能，他找回了自己的记忆，他在自己遇到危险时后会毫不犹豫去靠近吗？在面对自己的不可饶恕咒的时候？

 

“别看你现在这么凄惨躺在床上，在我的经验里，你之前做过的事随便走到哪一步都早就粉碎碎骨了，”金杨冷笑一下，“平等？那是什么东西？一忘皆空你也用了，刑人家也受了，恢复记忆付出的代价也给了，救你也二话不说救了，虽然我也很不爽……但哪次不是人家在迁就着你？你跟人家说平等？”

 

博洋被金杨怼得说不出话，除了埋头咬牙还是埋头咬牙。

 

“你不要想着用任何感情牌，无论羽生做出什么决定，对你用不用一忘皆空，你都得受着，”这个孩子就太执拗、太执着、太肆意妄为，所以在这件事上吃足了苦头，“我还不想把你们俩的感人爱情在组里传颂，要是其他人也抱着这样的想法，别说身份，他们的人生直接完蛋。”

 

刚训斥完，另一个当事人就拿着一个盒子推门进来，看见金杨把青年训得泪汪汪的，愣了一下，随即淡淡笑着打了个招呼，默不作声地盯着金杨看。

 

金杨训人训得正在火头上，看到羽生情绪被浇了一半，对自家不在一棵树上吊死不罢休的白菜是恨铁不成钢，对于羽生这棵树他就没太多想法了，尤其那深不见底的眼神让金杨心里直打退堂鼓，扯起嘴角打个招呼就溜了。

 

金博洋从羽生进来的那一刻就绷紧了全身的神经，像一只兔子一样紧张地瞅着羽生，仿佛羽生的一举一动都可以带来炸弹，随时准备着一蹦三尺高。

 

“我第一次和博洋说话，好像也是在病房里，”羽生一边说一边拿着类似相框一样的东西，放在博洋的床头柜上，相框空荡荡的，什么也没有，“伤口还疼吗？”

 

“不疼。”博洋偏着脑袋去看那个相框，好奇得不行又不敢乱开口，只能眼巴巴看着羽生，看起来有点可怜。

 

羽生垂下眼笑了一下，从口袋里拿出了……拼图碎片？

 

博洋目瞪口呆：这是什么操作？

 

“是我给天天的勋章，”羽生说着，把一块一块拼图放在桌上，一边放一边轻声道：“做了一顿好吃的晚饭，赶跑麻瓜，因为一忘皆空的事对我说抱歉。“

 

床头柜上多了三块拼图，占了相框三分之一的位置，博洋坐在床上呆呆地看着，捏住被角的指尖几乎没有丝毫血色。

 

“买情侣手机，救下了孩子，守住了承诺没有对我用魔咒。”

 

又是三张拼图，相框满了三分之二，可以隐约看见中间是一朵金色的花，被埋在泥土中发芽生长，最终变得耀眼、生气勃勃，在风中微微摇曳。

 

“知道保护自己以及……活下来。”

 

又是两张拼图放了上去，于是花的模样变得更完整了，金色的、璀璨的、怒放的——像一枚战士的勋章。

 

博洋眼圈发红，咬牙抬头看着羽生。

 

还剩下最后一块拼图。

 

“我想了很久，一直在找可以说服自己的理由，但是天天……”羽生把最后一块拼图用力捏紧，等再次松开手的时候，那块拼图已经不见了，“我没有办法和自己和解，也不想自欺欺人，所以这就是我能给你的全部信任了。”

 

相框里是暂缺了一角的勋章菊，看起来怪异又微妙和谐。

 

博洋看着那个相框几秒，在羽生的注视下把相框拿了过来紧紧抱在怀里，像是拿到了珍爱已久的玩具怎么也不肯撒手的孩子，说话带上了浓浓的鼻音，“这样就挺好的。”

 

站在博洋病床边的羽生看着博洋孩子气的动作，眼底慢慢染上了无奈的笑意，“天天想清楚了吗？接受了就不可以反悔了。”

 

博洋像是生怕相框被抢，警惕地把身子扭过去一点，努力拉开距离，咬牙道：“你才不要反悔，谁反悔谁是小狗！”

 

他不知道要怎么表达现在自己的情绪，伤口扯着硬生生的疼，前几分钟还因为江哥的话愧疚，现在因为这个人的举动而感动得说不出完整的话，要不是相框太小容易掉，他估计能隔着相框直接抱住旁边这个人。

 

这个人都记得。

 

自己无意或者有意为他做的事，他都记得清清楚楚，并且不动声色地、小心翼翼地放在心里。

 

江哥说得对，自己就是仗着他的宠爱为所欲为，从一开始就不平等。

 

他怎么就这么倒霉摊上了自己呢。

 

感觉自己的眼泪又要急吼吼往外跑，博洋赶紧吸吸鼻子忍住，透过朦胧的视线看到羽生笑着抬手揉了揉自己的脑袋，声音暖暖的。

 

“那今天开始请多指教了，博洋。”

 

END.


	18. Final puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《Harry Potter》Paro，斯莱特林柚x格兰芬多天
> 
> *霍格沃茨→亚洲魔法部（私设），《Promise me》番外
> 
> *圈地自萌，不上升真人。荣耀属于他们，OOC属于我。
> 
> *《Harry Potter》属于JK·罗琳女士，瞎编属于我。

1.

 

夏天天亮得早，等博洋感觉身上暖洋洋的、太阳已经完全出来，也就七点多。他迷迷糊糊伸手去摸了摸旁边，已经空了，于是睡眼惺忪地坐起来，黑色的被单顺着肩膀滑落，青年睡得头发都翘起来，像只张牙舞爪的章鱼，“周末也有任务吗？”

 

羽生正对着全身镜把领带弄好，扭头看到金博洋要爬起来，“只是开一个会议，很快回来。”说着走回去，把还没清醒的人抱在怀里，“本来还想多陪天天一会儿的。”

 

“早去早回也一样的，”把羽生的领带调整了一下，博洋像哄小孩子一样拍拍羽生的背，“下午江哥找我有事，弄好我给你打电话昂。”

 

羽生把脑袋埋在金博洋的肩窝里不情愿地蹭了蹭，在博洋说“你再不走迟到了吧”才叹口气起来，亲了亲博洋的额头，“既然是下午现在多睡会儿。”

 

尽管离那件事三个月有余，博洋依旧因为伤口缓慢结痂而痒得睡不着，加上残留的阴影半夜经常被惊醒，尽管能在羽生的安慰下很快重新睡去，总体来说却休息得不好，总是需要比别人睡更长的时间来恢复自己。

 

“嗯，”博洋迷迷糊糊地从鼻子里发出一声柔软的轻哼，“你走了我就睡。”

 

羽生顿时露出可怜巴巴的表情，不情愿地松开博洋，走的时候还一步三回头。

 

等羽生走了金博洋打个哈欠，其实没有什么困意了，但还是听从了自家这位的意见又重新钻入被窝里，在羽生的味道下沉沉入睡。

 

等金博洋睡醒，慢吞吞吃了午饭，金杨已经按捺不住来找他了。

 

三个月前博洋刚出院就被羽生热情地“邀请”一起同住，美名其曰“多一个人照顾”，事实是羽生很好践行了给出的理由，把金博洋简直要宠到骨子里去，专门腾出一个地方给金博洋的魔法宠物建窝不说，只要是博洋想吃的想玩的都通通往家里塞，想想作为最强傲罗的羽生每天带着杂七杂八的小玩意儿，下班时再一摞兜住迈着开心的步伐回家，傲罗办公室每天都要被迫感受“论羽生结弦花式宠金博洋的N种方式。”

 

首当其冲的就是金杨。

 

金杨在博洋面前坐下，“我要和你谈谈。”

 

在食死徒事件后，处于养伤期的金博洋不是吃就是睡，尽管这样还是因为间断性被惊醒，没有以肉眼可见的速度胖起来，羽生为此心疼得一有空就把他抱在怀里呼噜他的头毛，自责一定是自己照顾不好。

 

不忍心看自家爱人心疼的眼神，博洋努力养膘努力恢复，现在正懒散地抱着羽生从蜂蜜公爵订来的薯片咔嚓咔嚓啃，身上盖着羊毛毯子，怀里圈着一只黄熊精，阳光透过落地窗照入显得暖洋洋的。

 

“聊天吗……5块钱的还是10块钱的？”

 

金杨抽动了下嘴角，忍住了，“一个亿的。”

 

金博洋咂嘴，伸手，“先给钱后陪聊，先说好没有售后服务。”

 

金杨说：“金天天我发现你越来越不要脸了。”

 

金博洋瘫软在沙发上像一只软绵绵的猫，“要脸，当然要……给钱不？不给走好不送。”

 

金杨说：“关于羽生的。”

 

“嗯，”博洋心不在焉，抱着马克杯嘬着牛奶，“说回来你什么时候能把结弦的假批下来？”

 

金杨说：“重点是……你说什么？”

 

这个人是耳背吗？博洋发现自己被羽生宠久了耐心也变差，“批假。”

 

“不是，我说你叫羽生什么？”

 

“结弦，”博洋一脸莫名，“有什么问题？”

 

金杨神情复杂，“……你们感情真好。”

 

金博洋眯了下眼睛，“你特么来捣乱的吧？”

 

金杨严肃起来，挥挥手咕哝了一句魔咒，就看到一沓文件夹飞过来，还有一张报纸慢悠悠飘落正好盖在金博洋的脸上。金博洋一把抓起，把报纸上照片里的人抖了抖，图片中间的青年一身大衣，清瘦、孤傲，淡淡甩着魔杖像是无声的宣战，唇边挂着扭曲的笑容，看起来冷静又癫狂。

 

“通缉犯，叫Christ，”金杨言简意赅，“因为使用不可饶恕咒被通缉，实力很强又神出鬼没，组里没办法组织大规模的围剿，毕竟他不是食死徒……我们想拜托羽生帮忙。”

 

金博洋兴致缺缺，“那你去找他啊。”

 

“羽生拒绝了。”

 

金博洋打个哈欠，“那我也没办法啊。”

 

“他杀死过六个食死徒，用阿瓦达索命，”见金博洋坐直身体表情变得认真，金杨轻轻叹息一声，“是最头疼的通缉犯之一，后面我们知道羽生碰到过他，还交手过。”金杨顿了顿，“羽生赢了。”

 

金博洋的声音变得无比危险，“你让结弦一个人去追捕杀死过六个食死徒的通缉犯？”

 

“不止交手过一次，”金杨沉下声音，“第二次是我们在追铺他，快要抓到了，然后碰到羽生……我怀疑羽生故意放他走的。”

 

金博洋先是一愣，然后猛翻白眼，“你们办事不利不要赖我家身上好不好，说句不客气的，我家那位也没义务主动帮你们抓逃犯吧？”

 

翻白眼谁不会啊，金杨对着金博洋也翻了个白眼，再优雅地竖起中指，实在受不了这对狗男男，尤其是对最强傲罗还无脑护犊子的某人，他站起来，单方面宣告对话结束，“话我带到这里了，仁义至尽老铁。”

 

“把他的资料给我，”在金杨准备转身离开的时候，金博洋却突然出声，“Christ的资料。”

 

瞥见金博洋凝重起来的神色，金杨暗暗松口气，挥挥手，浮现在半空的纸张整齐叠好落下，正好落到沙发旁的茶几前。

 

金博洋拿起来草草翻了几下，没找到什么头绪，抓抓脑袋，“等结弦回来我问问他吧……你这就走了？”

 

金杨面无表情，“再不走我要被你的称呼肉麻死了。”

 

“多好听啊，”金博洋撇撇嘴，认真地说：“结弦。”

 

金杨说：“日。”

 

 

2.

 

等羽生回到家的时候，金博洋正拖着哈喇子昏昏欲睡，抱着黑色的毛毯子缩在沙发里，露出巴掌大的脸，看起来像个毛茸茸的小动物。

 

羽生放下手里的东西走过去捏住博洋的鼻子，直至后者呼吸不畅被惊醒，睡眼惺忪地一爪子拍开羽生的手，埋怨地瞪了羽生一眼。

 

羽生注意到被博洋放在沙发边的文件，“金杨君找你是谈公事吗？”

 

“是谈你的事，”博洋含糊不清地打了个哈欠，给沙发让开了点位置让羽生坐过来，等羽生坐下后非常自然把脑袋枕到羽生的腿上，“说你不好好工作。”

 

羽生调整好姿势好让博洋睡得舒服一点，开始帮他揉太阳穴做按摩，“可以直接跟我说啊，就因为这件事打扰天天休息，我会生气的哦？”

 

博洋伸长了手，够了半天才够到茶几上被自己翻开了一个下午的文件，揪起来在羽生面前挑衅地晃了晃，本来是想逗一下他，却发现羽生脸上的笑意慢慢消失了，他接过博洋手里的文件仔细看着，像是某种审视。

 

不会真和那位通缉犯有什么苟且吧？

 

博洋心里一跳，清醒了几分，紧张地观察着羽生的表情，结果后者只是把文件放在博洋的胸口，然后再次用手指轻柔地按着博洋的太阳穴，声音又轻又低，“博洋想我怎么做呢？”

 

“我没想你怎么做啊，你想怎么做都可以，”下意识说出心里的想法，博洋觉得羽生的手指顿了顿，于是小心地问：“Christ是个什么样的人？”

 

博洋原本以为羽生不会回答或者有所遮掩，没想到青年只是垂下眼，非常平静又非常坦然地说：“他是个复仇者。”

 

博洋愣住。

 

“怎么说呢，我总觉得他是我的另一个缩影，”手轻轻抚上枕在自己腿上的青年的脸颊，柔软、细腻、带着让人安心的温度，羽生轻声道：“我从来没觉得他是错的。他想杀人复仇，就让他去好了。我对阻止别人复仇没有一点兴趣。”

 

所以才怎么也不接这个任务啊。

 

博洋再次疑惑地眨了下眼睛，追问道：“那你会帮他吗？”

 

虽然不应该，博洋已经开始盘算要是羽生说“会”之后自己要怎么给他打掩护了。

 

“怎么会，”羽生笑起来，低头，在青年的额头上落下轻轻一吻，“我不会帮他，也不会阻止他。”

 

博洋稍微有点安心。

 

但是，为什么羽生说Christ是他的另一个缩影呢？

 

正思考着，又听见羽生说：“过两天有个客人想见你，天天想见她吗？”

 

3.

 

博洋有思考过羽生说的客人是谁，没想到会是浅田真央。

 

和之前见到的淡然平静不同，浅田今天穿了一身宝蓝色的连衣裙和淡白色的短跟鞋，面容如玫瑰一般娇嫩，依旧看起来俏皮又少女，但她的眉间笼罩一层淡淡的忧郁，即使笑的时候还是能让人一眼就看出来。

 

博洋以为高桥大浦会来，没想到就浅田一个人，三个人找了附近的一家餐厅，很普通的西式但味道不错。在浅田入座的时候博洋落在后面，就差没揪羽生的衣领，不可置信地压低声音，“你没跟我说是浅田前辈啊！”

 

羽生的回答是揉揉博洋的脑袋，“现在天天知道了。”

 

博洋捂住自己被揉乱的头发瞪圆了眼睛，“她……不是，她怎么能算客人？”

 

在博洋心里浅田真央对于羽生就像是金杨对于自己，是更胜于朋友的、亲人一样的存在，不打招呼来串个门都没有问题，没想到羽生居然提早两天客客气气跟他说有客人，让博洋震惊的同时严重怀疑羽生脑袋是不是秀逗了。

 

“天天要是不想见她我就和她说一声，现在走也可以。”

 

“你别乱误解我的话！”博洋气得想咬人，又想起什么，“为什么突然想见我啊？”

 

“我一直想见你一面，博洋君，”浅田温软的声音在背后响起，博洋吓得回头去看，就见她浅笑盈盈地站在身后，“不过羽生君拦着，最近才同意。”

 

“啊，”博洋有点结巴，“你要是想见我直接说就好不用管他的。”他下意识看了羽生一眼，羽生也没有反驳，不知道是当做没听见还是默认，只是面对着浅田他一直露出的是平淡而有礼的微笑。

 

在餐桌上并没有想象中尴尬，浅田很会找话题，羽生则负责翻译和陪聊，彬彬有礼的语气就像是一个外交官，惹得博洋看了羽生好几眼，浅田像是早已知道会有这种事发生一样，脸上的笑容不变，只是慢慢多了几分失落。

 

等羽生看到自己的手机歉意地表示有紧急事要离开一下时，剩下的两个人莫名松了口气，面面相觑半晌，还是浅田先“噗嗤”一声笑出来。

 

博洋也笑，却在想要怎么开口说羽生的态度，说他太幼稚吧好像也没立场，毕竟对方几乎是从小就和羽生一起长大的存在。没想到浅田喝了一口冰水后大大方方地说：“我是因为上次那件事道歉的。”

 

哪件事？

 

“对不起，博洋君，”浅田双手交握放在桌上，显然是有点紧张，“我私自接了羽生君的手机，还对你说了这么过分的一段话。”

 

“我不觉得那段话过分，”浅田的坦诚和迫切出乎博洋意料，他愣了一下才反应过来，“如果是因为这件事，浅田前辈不需要愧疚。”

 

没想到比自己小好几岁的青年用这么坦率的态度说出来，浅田也跟着博洋愣了一下，“不觉得过分吗？明明……”

 

见浅田没有说下去，博洋才继续往下说：“毕竟我也做过那样的事，所以我没有立场指责你什么。即使在电话里我也听得出来你对结弦的关心。”

 

有时候，有些话不是因为它本身，而是说出来的场合、时间和对象不同，从而显得有悲剧性，从而让人误以为它是错误的。

 

“如果有机会的话，浅田前辈会选择当面跟我说吧，如果浅田前辈知道当时我的处境，不仅仅会第一时间通知结弦，还会立刻调动所有人手吧，”博洋笑起来，“是我们的运气都不太好。”

 

浅田想说点什么又顿住了，最终垂下眼，思考了几秒，慢慢露出笑容，像是见证了一朵玫瑰从花苞到盛开的过程，优雅漂亮到了极致，“博洋君之前说过，羽生是梅林给霍格沃茨的一份礼物……其实不止如此吧？”

 

博洋想起那句话，脸“噌”一下就红了，慌张地说：“就、就止如此啊。”

 

卧槽，他想起说那句话时内心的想法了，简直肉麻得不像本人，当时脑子是进水了吗？说回来她怎么知道自己在想什么？

 

总算有了比自己小几岁的样子，浅田笑得释然，“谢谢你，我觉得对于羽生君来说也是一样的。”

 

他能遇到你，也是梅林给他的一份礼物。

 

像是放下了包袱，浅田这么一下子笑开，羽生就和她有五分相似，博洋都看呆了，有些不知所措地坐着，直至一只手挡在他眼前遮住了视线，侧头是羽生不满到极点的表情 ，简直是用实力在诠释“我在吃醋快来哄我”，“希望是因为我聊得这么开心。”

 

浅田打趣了羽生几句，羽生刚要反击又接到了电话，只好又出去了，临走前还不忘记给博洋丢下一个“等下再找你聊”的危险眼神。

 

“太好了，”浅田托腮，笑眯眯地说，“像个小孩子一样呢，羽生君在博洋君面前。”

 

想起羽生最近的反常，博洋拿起水喝了一口，牙齿都被冰得凉丝丝的，他整理好思绪才忐忑地问：“浅田前辈知道一个叫Christ的人吗？傲罗名单上的通缉犯。”

 

听到这句话的一瞬，浅田露出些微的诧异，反应过来后变成了厚重的不安。

 

观察到浅田脸色的变化，博洋心里不详的预感也越来越重。

 

“Christ，我知道他，他曾经是我们司的骨干成员之一，”下意识用手掌心摩挲下了柔软的红白格桌布，浅田轻轻道：“但两年前他因为妻子的去世受到打击，辞职了。挺遗憾的，他的妻子是一个很优秀很美的女人，出事前天我和大浦还在Cafe de Paris那里看到他们一起吃小蛋糕。”

 

博洋感觉有什么重重压在了胸口。

 

“他的妻子是被食死徒生生折磨死的。”

 

4.

 

博洋感觉自己又回到了那个阴冷的地牢里。

 

漆黑、潮湿、暗无天日，失去了魔杖的自己被架上了十字架，通过猩红的视线是食死徒冰冷又狰狞的面具，指尖、腹部、脖颈的疼痛要传到快要跳不动的心脏，呼吸是湿稠的、沉重的，如果不是小孩子的哭声在这一头拼命拉扯着他，他觉得自己就要永远、永远睡下去。

 

为什么不呢？

 

察觉到食死徒试图用魔咒钻入自己的脑海里，博洋勾了勾嘴角，轻而易举就把他挡在门外，看着对方被反弹到地上，痛苦、翻滚、发出暴躁的怒吼，然后另一个食死徒逼近，大声咒骂着什么。

 

  
血糊住眼睛和耳朵，看不清，也听不太清，很疼，很累，很累很累很累……

 

  
放松心弦，闭上眼睛就可以安睡，不用再经受这样惨烈的灼烧和痛苦，不用拼命思考除了自己还要怎么把孩子带走，脱离这样几乎不可能挣脱的困境。  
为什么不呢。

 

  
只要闭上眼睛……

 

博洋！

 

  
青年猛地被惊醒，下意识拽住了不知何时、紧紧扣住自己手心的手，他睁大眼睛看了泛着紫色蓝色绿色光晕的天花板几秒，紧缩的瞳孔慢慢恢复成原来的大小。博洋侧头看向羽生，后者也不知道什么时候醒过来了，大概是白天的任务太累人，羽生还是有点半睡半醒，下意识就上手把博洋整个人都圈在怀里，声音哑哑地问他：“做噩梦了吗？”

 

  
其实已经不太梦到这样的场景了，即使梦到也能很快意识到这只是梦境，相比第一次已经好了很多。博洋想起第一次被惊醒，大概是自己挣扎的样子吓到了羽生，羽生硬生生把他拍醒的，一向淡定从容的他失了态，漂亮的眼睛里是铺天盖地的恐惧。

 

  
博洋。

 

  
当时那个人这么脆弱地、无助地唤他的名字，像是痛苦得不能自己了，只能从胸腔里硬生生挤出来，字字带血。

 

  
也从那时博洋才真正意识到那两件事给羽生带来了多大的伤害，不是因为直面的惨烈，而是未知的、无法掌控的所有。

 

然而发生过的没有办法挽回，只能一直一直陪着他，直至他完全相信自己为止。

 

博洋用一只手揽住羽生的腰直往他怀里钻，“伤口犯痒。”

 

羽生用鼻音轻轻应了一声，用下巴蹭了蹭对方的脑袋，问：“要帮你挠一下吗？”

 

“不要。”

 

博洋抬头看着羽生难得迷糊的样子，清隽的脸没有清醒时的凌厉和冷淡，乌发乱乱的，刘海散散垂在额间，笑起来会弯得细细的眼睛此刻闭着，嘴唇微抿，显得柔软而无害。

 

好想撩他啊。

 

 

博洋内心默默叹口气，收住了蠢蠢欲动的手指。

 

伤口没好透，加上最近那件事……

 

愁人。

 

 

5.

 

博洋捏着一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，站在一栋小别墅前踟蹰了良久，才抬手敲响了门。

 

“来了——”过了几秒后有人小跑着来开门，一推门见到是一个身材修长的青年，肤色白得能反光，穿着灰色的卫衣和黑色牛仔裤，看起来像刚毕业的大学生。女人愣了一下，犹豫地问：“请问你是来找人的吗？”

 

博洋礼貌地点点头，问：“你好。想问一下Christ在家吗？”

 

“啊，你说Christ，”女人恍然大悟，抱歉地说：“他已经好久没回来这里了，虽然租金按时交。你是他的熟人吗？”

 

“很久没回来了？”博洋愣了一下，有些遗憾，“我有事想找他，是他的熟人把这个地址给我的。”

 

“最近不少人找他呢，”女人露出忧虑的眼神，“他是出了什么事吗？”

 

博洋忙不迭摆手，“没有，我就是有些话想问他，如果不在的话我……”

 

女人看博洋有些着急的样子，舒展了眉眼，让开门，“要不进来坐一下吧？”

 

这栋别墅有三层，每一层有两个房间，房东是Marin，出租给不同的房客，而Christ是其中的一位。最近房客们都各自有事出去了，只剩下Marin一个人在这里，怪无聊的，突然来了一个年轻人当然欢迎之至。

 

“你和之前来的那些穿着皮靴羊毛大衣的家伙不同呢，”Marin看起来很疲惫，但还是打起精神给博洋泡着茶，也不知道是被吓到还是怎么，开水总是往茶杯边缘浇，“不是一伙的吗？”

 

博洋说：“不是，我只是有事想问才来看看的。”

 

Marin轻轻应了一声，“你有什么事来找他吗？”

 

 

“他不在的话我就不……”仔细看着女人微微发抖的手，博洋顿了顿，突然问：“我可以看一下他的房间吗？”

 

放下茶壶，女人笑了笑，轻声道：“可以啊。”

 

Christ的房间是这栋别墅里最大的，相当于双人房，但里面干净得纤尘不染，除了床有点褶皱，书架、衣柜、书桌都摆放得整整齐齐，甚至还有一个梳妆柜，书桌上摊开一本羊皮笔记本，上面被狂乱潦草的字挤满，满满的都是一个人的名字。

 

应该是……爱人的名字吧。

 

  
“什么都没变啊，”博洋环顾着四周，轻声道：“应该还保留着原来的样子吧。”

 

“是的，保留他妻子去世时的样子，”Marin说：“两年了吧，真是个疯子。”

 

  
确实像个疯子，尽管房间看起来很干净，却给人一种永恒的停滞，似乎谁进来都要被时间冻住，会被房间主人的狂躁、绝望和悲怒给生生逼疯。仿佛看到有人在这里失声痛哭，在这里来来回回地走着喃喃自语，在乞求梅林能把所爱之人还给他，以头抢墙发出暴躁的怒吼和野兽一般的哀嚎，无处宣泄只能流着眼泪摔碎所有的东西，最后呆呆坐在碎片中间，慢慢归于绝望，这种绝望如此浓烈而深沉，带了无形的控诉和杀意，让博洋有点喘不过气。

 

  
所爱之人离开后，灵魂也跟着枯萎、死去。

 

  
突然的手机铃打破了博洋的沉思，他拿出手机看了眼屏幕，头痛地揉揉太阳穴，抱歉地看了Marin一眼按了接听，那边某人的声音略显不满，“跑出去玩也跟我说一声啊。”

 

  
“你在家里安了监控器吗？”自己一跑出去他就能觉察，博洋是真的很怀疑自己的隐私是否受到了保障，“还是最近工作很闲？我有必要要求给你加下量了。”

 

  
那边立刻委屈地说：“天天你都不心疼我！”

 

  
“我在拜访朋友，你别捣乱好吗。”博洋说：“乖，回去买草莓给你。”

 

  
得到了奖励的羽生心满意足，嘱咐了两句就挂了电话。

 

  
“时间不早了，我要回去了，”看了眼手机的时间，博洋回头，发现Marin像钉子一样死死堵在房间门口，棕色的刘海垂下看不太清那双一直微微笑着的眼睛，他靠近了几步，疑惑地问：“不舒服吗？”

 

  
Marin抬眼，仔细地看着博洋的面容，在看到他的脖颈时愣了一下，“那个伤痕是？”

 

 

“哦，”博洋用手捂了一下，“被坏人伤的，托他们的福半年内不能工作。”

 

  
Marin似乎想伸手去碰，又缓缓收回来，“疼吗？”

 

  
“疼啊，但怎么说，选了这个工作就要做好这样的觉悟吧，”博洋龇了一下牙，“毕竟是自己选的。”

 

  
Marin低头笑了一下，让开了身体，“我送你出去吧。”

 

  
Marin一路送博洋到门口，简单地道了再见，突然说：“Cafe de Paris的草莓杯很好吃。”

 

  
正低头换上鞋的博洋一愣，抬头看着女人接近温柔的笑意，下意识用舌尖抵住虎牙几秒，开口问：“如果有机会，你愿意和我们一起去吗？”

 

  
女人淡淡地说：“有机会吧。”

 

  
博洋直起身体，郑重地说：“对不起。谢谢你。”

 

 

6.

 

  
博洋提着草莓杯回家的时候，羽生正在厨房里倒腾着晚饭——实际就是外卖带回来再仔细装盘，听到开门声穿着围裙就跑了出来，今天羽生穿着一身黑衣，衬一个粉色的小熊维尼裙显得有点萌，“今天吃炖菜。这什么……草莓杯？！”

 

 

一情绪激动就破音的小习惯还是没变。

 

  
看羽生这么高兴博洋突然觉得自己的鬼门关也没算白走，赶紧“呸”了自己几声，收敛好心虚的眼神，若无其事道：“听说这个很好吃，路过就打包回来了。”

 

  
羽生拿着外卖盒半眯着眼睛看博洋，露出怀疑的神色，“很可疑呢，天天。”

 

  
博洋：“……”

 

  
这个人是自己的情绪雷达探测器吗！？

 

  
“今天金杨君又来找我了，”羽生没有深究，而是拆开外卖把里面的草莓杯小心地拿出来，“好大……如果他去霍格沃茨，肯定被分到格兰芬多。”

 

  
“等等，我怎么听出你对格兰芬多满满的嫌弃？”博洋越琢磨越不对，“格兰芬多怎么了？英勇无畏！之前学院没打过架现在要补上吗？！”

 

  
羽生刚好叼了颗草莓，凑过来对准博洋的嘴就填进去，见博洋不忿地鼓起腮帮子开始吃草莓，笑眯眯道：“知道了，英勇无畏的格兰芬多，十分。”

 

  
博洋没脾气，咬着新鲜多汁的草莓伸长脖子去看羽生的摆盘，一如既往丑到不忍直视，“楼下拐角那家的炖菜吗？”

 

  
“嗯，白萝卜很入味，”羽生垂着眼，拿汤勺试了一下味，扭头见博洋呆呆地看着自己，疑惑地扬眉，“怎么了？”

 

  
“我没有，”博洋狼狈地移开目光，“最近好像没听到Christ的消息。”

 

  
“你没有什么？”

 

  
“我没有想……” 博洋堪堪刹住车，脸立刻变得通红，“你的重点不应该是这个吧！”

 

  
“不然是哪个？”羽生把炖锅拿出来，指挥博洋，“去拿碗筷，开饭了。”

 

  
博洋应了一声乖乖照做。羽生因为作为傲罗实力强大，最近忙着跑任务很少回家吃饭，博洋懒得自己做每次都是将就吃，被抓包后两个人达成共识，羽生每周要有五天在家吃晚饭，博洋至少有四天要自己动手做饭。

 

  
今天买了草莓杯，炖菜也做得很入味，两个人都吃得很开心——如果没有电话来打扰就更好了。

 

  
博洋咬着筷子，看到羽生接完电话后起身，努力掩饰自己不爽的表情：这些人有完没完了？来一次两次三次就算了还来？不知道破坏夫妻日常会遭天谴的吗？

 

  
“发生什么了？”见羽生脸上的表情，博洋反应很快，“是Christ的事？”

 

  
“嗯，”羽生看了博洋一眼，“天天对他的事很敏感呢。”

 

  
“你要去吗？”博洋放下筷子有些着急地起身，“我也要去。”他见羽生露出抗拒的神色，坚持道：“你拒绝我就偷偷跟去。”

 

  
羽生捏着手机失言了几秒，走神思考了下这个人的厚脸皮到底都是跟谁学的，最终妥协，“我和金杨君说一声。“

 

 

7.

 

  
博洋想过Christ的事会变得很惨烈，没想到这种惨烈超出想象。

 

  
根据地是繁华大街上的一栋小别墅，至少有七个傲罗举着魔杖飞快地布下结界，把以别墅为中心的方圆三里内都被白色薄膜包裹起来，以戈米沙、高桥大浦和陈伟群为首的队长在不远处严肃地争论什么，还有不少傲罗幻影移形出现，在结界边缘控制着局面，随时准备突发状况。

 

  
博洋一到现场听到从别墅里传来的惨叫都惊住了，有些同情地看了在跳脚的戈米沙一眼，揣摩着别墅里会是个什么场景。

 

  
刚进入门口就踢到一个血淋淋的东西，咕噜噜滚到一边——是泛着森森白骨的断手，一个男傲罗没忍住弯腰“哇”就吐了。整个别墅都泛着让人作呕的尸臭味，地板上的血痕抹了一地，断断续续的、让人绝望的哀嚎时不时出现，听得人头皮发麻。

 

  
有个傲罗忍不住抱怨，“他是疯子吗？”

 

  
没有人接话，小队们以三人为一组分散开警惕地往前走，别墅很暗，越往里走就越是什么都看不清，用荧光闪烁反而很容易暴露，只能放轻声音摸索，走到一个类似牢房的门前，隔着厚厚的铁门也能听到里面传来沉闷的敲打声，下一秒，一具身体被甩到了门上，隔着生了锈的铁栅栏，稀烂得辨不清面容的脸颊边是食死徒破碎的面具，那个人的眼球凸出，微微颤抖着嘴唇发出一个微弱的音节。

 

  
“救……”

 

  
下一秒这具身体被一股大力拖走，铁栏上留下一层薄薄的人皮。

 

  
从来没见过这样残忍状况的傲罗们都惊呆了，一时间呼吸声都听不见，博洋担心地看了在自己前面的羽生一眼，后者的刘海遮住眼睛，看不清表情，他只是抿唇，平静地把魔杖微微抬起。

 

  
“那个人已经失去理智了，就是个纯粹的杀人犯，”一个傲罗低声道：“队长能否申请用不可饶恕咒杀了他？”

 

  
下一秒房间内亮光一闪，除了傲罗的队长，博洋和羽生也同时闪到一边，挥起魔杖上了盔甲护身，巨大的爆炸声传来，看似脆弱的墙壁直接被炸开，碎石四溅，不需要闯入就直接把房间里的惨况完全展露在所有人面前。

 

  
三具残破的、没有完整四肢的躯体拖着被扯出的内脏、伴随着扬起的尘土横了一地，而刚才趴在铁栅栏上的食死徒，此刻的头颅被一个棕色长发的男人拎在手里，已经完全失去了生机。

 

  
男人站在一滩泛着腐臭的烂泥里，分不清那到底是肉泥还是普通的泥土，他随手把软绵绵的尸体丢到一旁，侧过头，眼睛亮如夜里的鬼魅，布满鲜血的脸上是带着期待的微笑，“来了啊。”

 

  
仿佛等待已久。

 

  
所有人都高度警惕，一时间没有人动作。

 

  
“真不巧，我刚好杀完了，”男人从自己的裤子里拿出浅蓝色的手帕，仔细地把手里的鲜血和皮屑慢条斯理擦去，手背上的青筋尽露，“找他们我费了好大劲呢。”说着，闪电般把魔杖从衣袖里抽出来，一道绿色的死咒闪过，竟然绕过前面的羽生直接冲中间的金博洋而去！

 

他的动作太突然、太快，竟然没有几个人反应过来发生了什么！

 

  
那一刹博洋和羽生同时抬起魔杖，博洋轻描淡写挥挥就把那道魔咒挡下，羽生的魔咒紧接而至，随着烧焦的味道传来，Christ的魔杖已经被打到地上，冒出灰色的烟雾。

 

  
傲罗们直接一拥而上，把Christ死死按在地上，而那个男人还是笑着，直直盯着面色平静的金博洋，轻声自言自语了一句，“原来不是运气啊。”

 

  
当着戈米沙的面攻击人，戈米沙已经要气死了，在确定Christ就范后扭头问金博洋，“他说的运气什么意思？不是冲你来的吧？金天天我知道你恢复了身份也修好了魔杖，但我可求你了有假就休息在家好不好？”

 

  
金博洋还能说什么，含糊了一句“大概我面生觉得我是新手吧”糊弄过去，面对迎面而来的羽生笑出虎牙，表示自己没事。

 

  
抓捕通缉犯比想象中顺利，不少傲罗松了口气，陆陆续续撤出。博洋跟在羽生后面被拉着手，想起什么小声问：“当初折磨他妻子的……有多少个食死徒？”

 

  
那一瞬羽生的表情有些复杂，像是无奈又像是释然，博洋只觉得羽生的手冰凉，然后冷淡地吐字，声音轻飘飘得不像是他发出的，“十一个。”

 

  
“十……一个？”博洋愣住了，不自觉扯着羽生停下脚步，“可是不是只有……”

 

  
博洋还没说完，就被一声痛到极点的哀嚎打断，负责看守Christ的傲罗痛得直接滚到了地上，身体抽搐着，眼睁睁看着自己的手开始融化、腐烂，他求救地看向被惊住的傲罗们，伸出残缺不堪的肢体，断口处是还在飞快被腐蚀的白骨，“救、救我！”

 

  
一直面容平静的Christ居高临下地看着四肢开始腐烂的傲罗，唇边勾出一抹轻蔑的微笑。

 

  
“我是食死徒的卧底！我什么都说！求求你们救我！”

 

  
所有人都惊呆了，把目光放在沉默的Christ身上，后者爆发出一阵狂笑，那样畅快的笑声如同黑暗里的夜枭，是和报纸里看到的、一模一样的冷嘲和锐利，状若疯狂。

 

  
苍蓝色的火焰自男人的体内爆出，连烧焦的臭味都没来得及传出就变成虚无，男人平摊开双手，即使被高温焚烧得面容都扭曲，还是拼命睁大眼睛望着天空，浑浊的双眼像是落在地狱里仰望着天堂，布满血丝但清澈如雪，最终他喃喃地、温柔地念出一个名字，一滴眼泪自眼角落下，瞬间就蒸腾在燃烧的空气里。

 

  
仅仅十秒都不到，他就被烧成了虚无，骨灰都没有剩下。

 

  
目睹完全部的人都没有发出声音，博洋第一时间看旁边的羽生，青年笔直地、冷淡地站在那里，一动没有动，微微抿着唇，就这样平静地、接近冷酷地看着一个人被烧成虚无，像是早已知道这样的结局，他过来只是为了亲眼见证。苍蓝映在他的眼睛里如同幽幽鬼火，最后缓缓熄灭，他的唇边同样露出一抹笑意，怜悯，自嘲，更多是痛苦。

 

  
博洋突然就明白了羽生当初的那句话。

 

  
——谢谢你活下来。

 

  
——谢谢你没有丢下我。

 

  
谢谢你……救了我。

 

  
那时候博洋还不明白，不明白羽生的如释重负，不明白他如同被救赎一样的呢喃，不明白他将近崩溃的声音背后的痛意，今天他看到Christ的样子，心头发冷的同时几乎被无尽的愧疚和悔恨淹没， 这种庞大的情绪让他第一时间就转身挡在了羽生面前，抬起汗津津的手捂住了羽生的眼睛。

 

  
要是能再早点发现就好了。

 

  
要是，能再早点觉察出这个人的恐惧就好了。

 

  
可是他的反应太慢，等捂上了才惊觉事情都结束了，发生的已经发生，亲眼见证的也已见证，而羽生也顺从地、一动不动地任由博洋捂住自己的眼睛，甚至缓慢地眨了下眼，眼睫扫到博洋的手心微痒。

 

  
懊悔地松开手，改为抚上对方冰冷的脸颊，博洋微微踮起脚，额头几乎要抵上羽生的额头，他牢牢盯着羽生的眼睛，呼吸交缠，近得再往前一寸两唇就能相贴，但博洋顿住了，一字一句地说：“羽生结弦。”

 

  
金博洋的声音如同他的眼神一样，坚毅、寸步不让、掷地有声。

 

  
“我知道你不会变得和他一样。”

 

  
经过了这么多，眼前这个男人的强大毋容置疑。

 

  
“但是我还是要说……无论之后发生什么，我都会好好活着，活得比你久，活得比你长，活得和你一样滋润，一直陪在你身边，等你走了我再走。”

 

  
听到这句话羽生的瞳孔微微紧缩，瞬间绷紧了嘴角，他的嘴唇被抿得发白，喉结滚动着，没有发出声音。

 

  
“你现在不相信我也没关系，”望着对方亮晶晶的眼睛，博洋总觉得自己做了什么很羞耻的事，嗓子发涩但脸慢慢泛红，没有躲闪开眼神，“反正一辈子这么长，我可以慢慢证明给你看。”

 

  
羽生蓦地伸出手去——

 

  
漆黑的天空缓缓压下，空气中沾染着血腥和腐烂的味道，傲罗们一身疲惫在街道匆匆走过，而两个青年就这样旁若无人地紧紧相拥。

 

  
博洋觉得自己被羽生勒得有些疼，但又很喜欢这种疼，感觉心里被填充得满满的、甜丝丝的，而对方还嫌不够一样，凑到他耳边认真而哽咽地说：“我相信你。”

 

  
博洋闭上眼睛，用力地回抱住羽生，笑出虎牙。

 

  
缺失的最后一块拼图终于回到了属于它的地方。

 

 

END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.复方汤剂了解一下，伏笔很明显了不需要我直说了吧。
> 
> 2.盔甲护身了解一下。
> 
> 3.因为罗琳女士对魔咒的设定没有绝对的界限，我直接根据电影版私设阿瓦达索命可以闪避或者用别的咒语打断，比如除你武器。


	19. Memory

金博洋醒来的时候一眼瞥到羽生在拆礼物。  
恢复傲罗后两个人还是在不同的组工作，因为本身都不喜欢高调，加上之前发生的事情，很少有外人知道两个人之间的关系，只知道最新傲罗部长候选人羽生结弦有个恩爱的爱人，背景深厚的金博洋也有个恩爱的爱人，而这两个人是好朋友好兄弟。  
个鬼。  
自从羽生用“我有爱人了”拒绝了收礼物后，就把唯一一个博洋送给他的礼物带了回家，此时此刻正在桌旁认真地拆，一丝不苟的样子仿佛连包装都不忍心撕坏。  
“等等，你还没，”想起自己送了什么，博洋简直是惊恐，“你还没拆？！”  
“之前忘了，”全神贯注在礼物上，羽生敏感察觉到博洋的不对，疑惑地回头，“不是给我的吗？”  
金博洋说：“……”  
挣扎了一会儿，博洋虚弱地说：“别拆了吧，我送个新的给你。”  
听到这句话羽生手里的剪刀停下来，他缓缓侧头一动不动地看着博洋，全身上下写着拒绝。  
金博洋说：“算了，你拆吧。”  
羽生立刻笑得眉眼弯弯，回头继续小心地剪着包装纸，咔擦咔擦咔擦，剪得非常欢快。  
金博洋坐在床上，看羽生像个小孩子一样兴高采烈，开始默默计算现在穿衣洗漱光速逃离的时间要多久，结果羽生像是知道他想干什么似的，动作突然流畅起来剪得飞快，还没等博洋思考个出所以然，他就把礼物拆出来了，拿出来一个小玻璃瓶，里面装着透明的液体。  
博洋还在庆幸说不定羽生不知道那是什么，但羽生结弦是谁，一个在霍格沃茨平均成绩拿O的人，他一看到玻璃瓶脸色就沉静下来，拿在手里仔细端详。  
博洋随便套了件polo衫，蹑手蹑脚正准备溜出房间，羽生突然来了一句，“天天现在还希望我看吗？”  
金博洋停下来。  
“其实我很想知道天天想给我看的记忆是什么，”羽生低声说：“有什么是我没想起来，或者你想让我知道的。”  
“真的没有，”反射性的回答让羽生露出一丝失落，博洋立刻心疼了，小声说，“我只是怕你想不起来……”他有些不好意思，“要看也不要和我说，太羞耻了。”  
羽生和金博洋对视了很久，眼见着一向内敛的青年脸变得通红，要是有猫耳朵他估计会变成飞机耳，浑身上下写着“我很不好意思”，羽生慢慢翘起嘴角。  
“要是没有一忘皆空，天天也不会说那句话吧，”羽生把玻璃瓶轻轻放到桌上，“你是我的荣耀。”  
“我靠，你别……”金博洋简直杯弓蛇影，一下子炸毛了又反应过来，“你怎么知道？”  
羽生的心情变得更好了，“我才不会忘记。”他笑眯眯晃着玻璃瓶，“我要博洋和我一起看。”  
“不要，”金博洋想也不想就拒绝，“都跟你说太羞耻了。”  
“你昨天在床上可不是这样的。”  
这种人骚起来谁都按不住，金博洋翻了个白眼，无话可说，“我要去找江哥了，有些手续还没处理完。”  
羽生不说话了，默默把目光放到书桌前的拼图上——这个相框前两天才放上了最后一块拼图，勋章菊在轻微摇曳，显得生机勃勃。  
靠！  
博洋连滚带爬扑过去警惕地护住相框，“你不能耍赖！”  
羽生迅速移开了目光，“我没有。”  
鉴于博洋拼死不肯陪自己进入冥想盆，羽生生了一会儿闷气也就坦然了，当天早早下班跑去了冥想盆的使用室，看门人看到羽生很热情地打了个招呼，“很久没见你了啊，羽生，又丢了记忆吗？”  
“好久不见，”羽生笑笑，“不是，是礼物。”  
之前有过太多次的使用经验，所以这一次也是轻车熟路就进入了冥想盆中——以旁观者的姿态闯进了金博洋的记忆里。  
是和自己相遇后的记忆，霍格沃茨挥霍着五彩斑斓的颜色，生机勃勃的爬山虎、在墙壁上蜿蜒的野玫瑰，路边的紫雏菊，匆匆跑过的、笑闹着的学生，细碎嘀咕着的咒语，天空中飞向而过的龙和魁地奇，店铺林立的霍格莫德村，萦绕着糖果甜蜜香气的蜂蜜公爵和沙沙自动书写的纸笔，大概金博洋想要表达的太多，把所见所闻一次性塞到了这里，显得光怪陆离又生气勃勃。  
看到少年坦然而明亮的眼睛，用熟练又流畅的英语说着“她是我的荣耀”，羽生不自觉微笑起来，  
场景一转，青年穿着牛仔裤站在一群长辈面前一脸的桀骜不驯，这种疏离又冷漠的气质摆在他的脸上意外相符。在羽生印象里，金博洋一直是温和好说话的，即使面对一开始拒绝原谅的自己，他也会露出愧疚又委屈的神色，即使也曾因为被激怒而探出爪子挠一挠。  
但这样冰雪般封冻的表情，羽生没有见过。  
那一群穿着巫师袍的人在喋喋不休指责着什么，青年百无聊赖站在原地敷衍地应声，目光却不知道游离去了哪里，这样无谓的态度把长辈气得胡子翘起，更加唾沫横飞，然后好像起了争执，一个老人大声呵斥，“作为一个纯血巫师，怎么可以对着一个混血泥巴种低头，放下魔杖！”  
泥巴种是指自己吗？  
说回来，有听博洋隐晦提过他的家族，在巫师界里也是很显赫的存在，看来老一辈也有供奉纯血至上的观念。  
在斯莱特林也碰到这种事，所以羽生听到情绪并没有太大的波动，反而是一直事不关己的金博洋立刻被激怒，冷冷地盯着那个老人，扯了下嘴角，“请您放尊重一点，他是我爱人。”  
“梅林！”老巫师立刻尖叫起来，皱巴巴的脸上几乎扭曲成一团，浑浊的眼睛里闪着惊恐又愤怒的光，“同性之间！还是利己主义的斯莱特林！梅林在上！”  
“干什么？”金博洋终于失去了所有的耐心，满脸大写的“我很不爽”，语气还是不温不火的，“我喜欢羽生碍着你们什么了？你们要管他的血统，要管他的学院，还要管他的性别，要求这么多，你们不如再管管我们做爱要用什么姿势什么play？”  
要不是场合不对，羽生估计会直接笑出声来。  
终于找到点格兰芬多身上冥顽不灵的影子，羽生心情愉快地看着那些老巫师被气得仰倒，哆嗦半天说不出话，于是金博洋理所当然受到父母的责骂，后者面对父母还是冷着脸，一反常态没有再回嘴。  
一个年轻的女子面带愁容，听语气应该是博洋的妈妈，“家里的压力你扛着不说，之前你做的事呢？他原谅你了吗？”  
金博洋如同被戳破的气球一样瘪下去，撇过头不说话，半天才嘴硬道：“那又怎样，我就是喜欢他。”  
“你看，你这就是胡搅蛮缠，”女子很有耐心，无奈地说：“你当初做了决定，就不应该再闯入人家的生活，这种明明是约定俗成的，你还屡次去打破，是你不对。”  
“可是他想起来了，”青年像个小孩子一样不服气地嚷出声，下巴微微颤抖，显然在压抑自己体内激荡的情绪，“他想起我了！在我不知道的情况下……在我不知道什么时候，什么地点，甚至发生了什么事……记起了以前的事情！”  
“但他没有选择找你，还把你拒之门外，你就清楚你应该怎么做了，”女子的声音严厉起来，“忤逆你从小训练出的本能，在一个巫师面前卸下了魔杖，你知不知道你被抓住会发生什么！”  
青年咬住牙垂下头去，闷闷呼吸了半天才说：“我知道。”  
就像我用一忘皆空时就知道自己的结局，只是没想到无尽的黑暗中出现了一道光，于是像看见了金币的赌徒，本能地抓住最后一根救命稻草，死抓不放。  
”但是我不会的，“很快，青年又抬起头来，脸上带着小小的傲意，”他们打不过我。“  
羽生看着这一幕，脑海里电光火石闪过什么，于是之前说过的话、某个人略显紧张心虚的语气、断掉的魔杖、和他挥起魔杖时的速度……所有所有，串联起来，让他有了一个非常可怕的猜想。  
可怕得让他体会到了当初站在仓库里、面对一地血迹的恐惧，让他身体开始慢慢发起抖来。  
“羽生！"  
一团火焰从天而降，造成的声势之大，几乎要把这一幕给蒸腾掉，然而下一秒穿着黑大衣的金博洋拔腿从火焰中走出，整个人看起来紧张不已，他瞥了眼自己的记忆，吞了口唾沫，不满道：”不就是和长辈吵架，你……“  
他止住了声音。  
因为他看到了羽生的眼神，漆黑得像是之前遇到的最危险的食死徒，惊人的怒意中还保持着冷静的清醒，羽生把博洋的手拉过来，看他手腕上一道痊愈不久的伤痕，像是恍然大悟般，轻轻说：”我一直在想，天天这么厉害，他们到底是用了什么手段把你抓住的。“  
心里唯一的担忧终于成了现实，博洋倒抽口冷气，手心抖了抖，却保持着被羽生握住的姿势没有动。  
”面对巫师时怎么可以不拿出魔杖，“声音细弱得如婴儿的嘤咛，之下暗藏的汹涌情绪任谁听了都不寒而栗，羽生注视着博洋忐忑不安的神情，一字一顿地说：”当时有伪装成我的食死徒存在，我说得对吗，博洋？“  
话音刚落，冥想盆里的记忆也刚好终止，所有的场景被一点点抹去，一切又回归到了黑暗。

>>>

听到羽生说出这句话的时候，金博洋有一种终于可以喘口气的感觉。  
他被食死徒抓住那一刻松口气是知道羽生还安全，同时也懊恼自己太过于自满，在执行完大型任务后就松懈了，所以才让敌人有可乘之机，这样的自满让他从地狱走了一趟，仅此而已。因为面对羽生留下的惯性让他的反应比平时慢了半拍，失去了当卧底时的机警，这样的失误放在任何情况下都可能导致任务的失败，这样的代价是十条命都不够赔的。  
所以金博洋那时有一瞬的庆幸，幸好不是在任务途中，幸好被抓的只有自己。  
金杨说他浓烈的感情太致命，就像一把双刃剑，关键时刻固然可能因为自身的情感意志坚持下来，但也可能因为失去理智毁掉一切，所以执行了最后一场任务后，他就从前线退了下来，只是报应来得太及时，以往的利器终于刺向了自己，鲜血淋漓。  
所以他真的不觉得这件事和羽生有什么关系。  
但如果没有经历Christ那件事，他也从来没想过这样的细节会对羽生造成多大的伤害，以至于他发誓一定要把这件事焖在心里，偏偏是以前的东西露了马脚。  
看着面无表情的羽生，金博洋心疼得直抽气，”我我我、我可以解释。“  
其实这也不能怪金博洋，羽生是个多细腻敏感的人，凭借自己的能力硬生生抓住机会把一忘皆空打破、在霍格沃茨平均成绩为O的斯莱特林，要怪只能怪那句箴言：出来混，迟早是要还的。  
”我有想过怎么和你说，我不知道怎么说，“被发现了还能怎么办，招，全部实打实招了，不敢有任何润色和借口，金博洋乖乖交代，”我怕说了你又硬揽到自己身上，明明不关你事儿……“  
”所以我说的是对的了，“羽生安静地打断金博洋的话，”对着我，你没有办法拿出魔杖吗？“  
金博洋急了，”不是，我是愣了一下，没来得及，我……这是我自己的问题。“  
羽生笑了一下，”如果食死徒没有伪装成我的样子，就来得及了吧？“  
金博洋一愣，”是……不对！“  
”再退后一步讲，“羽生进一步往下说，”如果你没有答应我不再在我面前用魔咒，就来得及了吧？“  
”你……你不能这么假设！“  
羽生突然拿出了自己的魔杖，他的速度不快，只是类似在学院里练习魔咒时拿魔杖的速度，金博洋看到反射性按住了自己装着魔杖的内袋，但那一瞬又放下手来，等意识到自己在做什么，博洋露出了懊恼的神色。  
失去了本能是多可怕的一件事。  
”博洋，“羽生保持抬起魔杖的姿势，看着自己的杖尖，再把目光移到金博洋的脸上，”我现在成为了你的弱点了吗？“  
本来以为是你的盔甲，没想到成为了你最致命的伤口。  
被打断几次后金博洋终于失去了耐心，提高声音，”羽生结弦你什么毛病！过去的就让过去了不成？这事儿不是说好了翻篇不谈吗！“  
”那是在我知道全部情况的前提下，“羽生说，”现在我知道了。“  
”那你想怎么样，你要钻牛角尖到什么时候！“金博洋气急败坏，”是！你一直是我的弱点！“  
这句话砸到虚无的记忆空间里，一下子扩散得很远很远，分量之重，直接把羽生给砸醒了，深沉的眸光中露出几分茫然和无措来。  
”你不是我的弱点我对你用个屁的一忘皆空，想见你想见得不得了还不敢出现在你面前，吃醋醋得要命也不敢动手！“金博洋大吼：”谁没几个弱点来着，你成为我的弱点你还不乐意了是吗！“  
羽生冰着脸，表情有一丝松动。  
大概是很少再见这么凶的金博洋，羽生有些反应不来，甚至有种”最后一块拼图给他了就立刻凶我，他是要上房掀瓦了吗“的感觉。  
脑海里转着杂七杂八的念头，直至金博洋的手握上了羽生的，缓缓把魔杖按下，羽生也就顺从地垂下手来，让对方的双臂圈住自己的腰，整张脸都要埋进自己的怀里。  
羽生不知道该说什么，只是把唯一的想法喃喃出来，”我想杀了他们。“  
那是带自灵魂里的、最彻骨的冰冷和痛意。  
”都在阿兹卡班你就省省吧，“金博洋把羽生搂得更紧，闷闷道：”别老想着打打杀杀的，要不是被抓被……碰到这件事，我也不会救下那些学生，我现在可能也没办法这么抱着你，有失必有得，现在我们都好好的，我保证这件事不会再发生了，你别跟我过不去。“  
”之前我给你的承诺我都做到了，你就信我一次成吗。“  
羽生从苦笑变成了无奈，抬手揉揉金博洋的脑袋。  
发完脾气后金博洋觉得自己有点虚，其实对这种事他看得很开，这么多年都是这么过来的，所以和羽生解释完后背后出了一身冷汗，不仅仅是被羽生吓到也被以前的自己吓到了，回到家点了外卖小蛋糕哼唧着和羽生撒娇，不求羽生能完全释怀这件事，只求他不要念念不忘就行。  
因为羽生当时的眼神真的让他害怕。  
过了几天两个人回到魔法部门工作，刚好碰上了北美部的执行队，说是过来参观，实际是来讨打，毕竟羽生之前的实绩有目共睹，有媲美最强傲罗的实力，不少心高气傲的年轻人想来一看究竟，美名其曰切磋交流。  
至于被羽生大佬教做人等后续就暂且不提。  
执行队切磋时金博洋刚好路过，立刻带了瓜子汽水在旁边打气欢呼，金杨经过趔趄了一下装作没见过这丢人玩意儿，目不斜视和金博洋拉开了一段距离后和戈米沙他们一起坐着，直至不知真相的宇野走到了博洋旁边，天真地发出疑问，”博洋君你是和羽生前辈一个学校的吧？“  
”对啊，“金博洋抱着薯片咔擦咔擦咬，”我和他的学院还是死对头，经常一言不合就……“  
他停下来，仔细回味了一下，露出了微妙的表情。  
宇野不知道金博洋在想什么，”一言不合就？“  
却见金博洋把薯片零食袋一推就走了出去，直接站在了羽生面前，羽生刚收拾完一个慕名而来的傲罗正低头整理自己的袍子，没想到金博洋会跑出来，抬头也愣住了。  
”我也想挑战你很久了，“青年笑出虎牙跃跃欲试，”斯莱特林的羽生结弦。“  
围观的人这才想起来这个从天而降的傲罗是格兰芬多的，而格兰芬多和斯莱特林的历史源远流长，加上学院里出来的人物关系可以写成一部狗血剧，顿时共仇敌忾，纷纷站队选自己喜欢的学院。  
羽生眨了下眼，巨大的笑意从半眯起的眼睛里溢出，暖洋洋得像拂过岸边的清风，他看着金博洋慢条斯理拿出自己的魔杖，和之前无意识对战时拿出魔杖的状态不同，动作像是按了慢放，生怕会引起自己的不适，如同只小心翼翼踩在主人底线上的猫，表面看起来平静内心估计不知道紧张成什么样子。  
”来吧，“羽生很爽快地答应，”格兰芬多。“  
格兰芬多的小狮子，我的，博洋。  
两个人都举起了魔杖，摆出决斗的姿势，眼里爆发出热烈的战意。在巨大的欢呼中，不知道谁喊了一声。  
”——开始！“  
END.  
关于一个小番外：  
”刚才的决斗真的太精彩了！“作为刚毕业的巫师，比多兴奋地描述刚才的盛况，唾沫横飞，”金的速度真的超快！从来没见过这么快的速度！羽生也很可怕，无杖魔咒用得神不知鬼不觉，难以置信他的魔杖被打掉还能发挥这么大的实力！“  
”好啦，知道你兴奋了，再不走就要迟到了哦。“  
比多不满地撇撇嘴，经过办公室突然听到奇怪的声音，疑惑地回头望去。  
非常奇怪——非常怪异的声音，像是吞咽口水，还有轻微的摩擦声。  
”快走啦，真的赶不及了哦！“  
同伴的催促让比多放下内心的疑惑，嘟囔道：”知道啦，就来就来。“  
办公室里面。  
”天天因为别人这么激动，我会吃醋哦。“感觉到对方后面咬紧了自己的，羽生喘息着在博洋耳边咬耳朵，”真的叫出来没关系，我会用静音咒的。“  
”你刚才就……哈啊……“被撞得眼神都涣散开来，金博洋气得咬牙，”你故意的！“  
”奖励，“羽生啃着博洋的脖子，然后吻上他红红的眼角，”你今天真棒。  
我的小狮子。“


End file.
